Le Chat et la Princesse
by Rebel277
Summary: The title is The Cat and the Princess. This is a series of prompts of Adrienette and Marichat. That is all. There might be a sub-relationship with Nino and Alya but not like a chapter about them. Please send in prompts you would like me to write and I will do my best. It is rated teen for language and genre depends on the prompt. Enjoy!
1. Petite Chaton

**Prompt: Mari only getting 3 hours of sleep + a warm, cuddly Adrien = lots and lots of snuggles**

Marinette was dead. Dead to the world and she knew it. Her body ached and her eyes felt heavy. She could feel Alya's hand guiding her into the school and whined as the sun hit her eyes.

"Girl, how long did you stay up last night?"

Between patrols and her latest design? Not long enough. She opened her mouth to answer but all that came out was a yawn. She could vaguely hear footsteps come towards her and Alya and blearily opened her eyes. Marinette saw a blur of blonde and green and immediately thought of her kitty.

 _"Mon minou..."_ She whispered, blinking rapidly. A warm hand went to her forehead and she gasped in relief. Warm. Whatever this was, was warm! She needed it. She jerked away from Alya and latched herself onto the warm limb, following it up to an even warmer body. Humming in relief, Marinette wrapped her arms around the body's waist and nuzzled it's chest, closing her eyes with a sigh.

* * *

Adrien was walking into the school with Nino, a yawn on his lips. Last night was full of teasing and patrolling with his lady.

"Dude, check out Marinette!" Nino chuckled, staring past him to the front doors of the school. Adrien turned and blinked at the walking corpse that was Marinette.

"Is she ok?" Adrien asked, pulling is backpack strap more firmly over his shoulder. Nino shrugged and made his way over to Alya, who was coaxing Marinette awake.

"Hey Alya. Is Mari ok?" Nino asked, poking Marinette in the cheek. She didnt notice, only yawned more, eyes opening a bit. He put his hand on her forehead and tilted his head.

"Why is she so tired?" Next thing he knows, he has an arm full of a tired Marinette. She was cuddling herself close to his chest and he yelped in surprise, a red blush forming on his cheeks. He looked at Alya and Nino who stared in shock before starting to snicker. Adrien looked back and lightly wrapped his arms around her, not really knowing what to do.

"I'm going to take her to the nurse." He whispered to his friends, starting to drag her but Marinette fell completely limp. Adrien grunted lightly and picked her up bridal style. Marinette immediately found warmth in his neck and buried her face there, sighing softly. Her breath caused small chills to go down Adrien's spince making his blush a bit harder. A small click made his turn.

Alya had her phone out and was taking pictures. He rolled his eyes fondly and carried Marinette away. The nurse looked at him weirdly as he walked in. She directed him to the bed in the back and he gently placed Marinette down. He was about to move away when she suddenly grabbed his shirt and whined.

"Stay."

He blinked.

"Chaton stay."

He blinked again and couldn't help the small chuckle escape his lips.

"Ok princess." He sat at the edge of her bed and lightly ran his hands through her hair. She smiled and curled up to his side. He didn't leave until she finally loosened her grip.

* * *

20 minutes later, Adrien walked into his Physic's class with a sheepish smile and a slip from the nurse. He handed it to the teacher who nodded to his seat while he also mumbled about Marinette. Sliding into his chair, Alya and Nino were giving him knowing looks.

"What?" He muttered with a flush.

"What took you so long?" Nino asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"I had to wait until she let me go. I didn't want to wake her."

Alya giggled and sent him the picture she took. Adrien felt to small vibration of the phone and quickly opened it up before the teacher could yell at him. It was a really good picture to. Marinette was cuddled close to his chest, her hands making a fist as she held onto his shirt. He had her tightly in his arms and at the moment he was looking down at her with a small smile. The picture made his blush darken.

"Shut up." He muttered, leaning on his arms and looking straight ahead. He pointedly ignored the giggles from Alya and Nino.

It was two periods and after lunch when Marinette made another appearance. She still looked tired but not as bad as before. The bags under her eyes were less prominent and she could finally say complete sentences without yawning.

"How are you feeling?" Alya asked as Marinette settled down next to her. Marinette smiled and stretched a bit.

"Better. I'm not that tired anymore. I'll be fine for the rest of the day."

"Don't need you falling asleep on us again Mari." Nino chuckled. Marinette flushed and laughed nervously.

"Yeah...that reminds me! Who brought me to the nurses office?"

"Adrien." Alya said with a smirk and watched the reactions simultaneously. Adrien who had his back to them froze while Marinette tensed and her cheeks burned red.

"What?" She squeaked out. Adrien turned and flashed a small smile.

"It was no problem! Really!"

"You fell asleep on him." Nino commented with a chuckle. Marinette gaped and started to look really faint.

"What?!" Her voice came up a few pitches and Adrien tired to calm her down quickly.

"Hey! It's no big deal. You are really light and easy to carry i swear!"

"Y-You carried me! ALYA!"

"Marinette chill!"

"It's ok. I promise." Adrien stated calmly, giving her a reassuring smile despite his own nerves.

"Yeah, you only didn't let him go for like 20 minutes." Alya teased, setting her friend off again with apologies spewing out of her mouth. Finally, Marinette settled with laying her head on her desk and sighing.

* * *

Marinette was up late again. It was like 12:30 at night but she didn't care at the moment. She already finished patrol with Chat Noir and that was an hour or two ago. She couldn't remember. This design wouldn't leave her alone. She had to finish it. It was a special piece that she was starting to be proud of but couldn't get done because of all he tiredness. She sighed for the billionth time that night as she pricked her finger on the needle.

"What are you still doing up Princess?" A voice from her balcony asked. She yelped in surprise and turned to she her favorite kitty.

"I could ask you the same thing Chaton." Chat smiled at the nickname she so dearly calls him. He strolled over to her and sat on the floor, nudging her knees with his head.

"Kitty," She scolded him. He grinned and did it again.

"Seriously though, you shouldn't still be up. Your going to exhaust yourself again." He gave her a knowing look that made her flush pink and duck her head.

"But I want to finish this!"

"And you will. But you can't do that with only 3 hours of sleep." Marinette sighed, knowing he was right and pouted at him. Chat grinned and stood, holding out his and for her. She stubbornly turned away with a huff. Chat chuckled and leaned down, picking her up, making her yelp in surprise. He walked over to her bed and gently placed her down in the bed. She looked up at him with a weird look in her eye.

"What?"

"Your the second person to do that today."

"That means we care." Marinette snorted and shook her head. Chat ran a clawed hand through her hair and took out the pigtails she always wore. Marinette stared at him with droopy eyes and smiled.

"Thanks kitty."

"Anything for you Princess." She snorted again but closed her eyes, nuzzling herself into her pillow and quickly falling asleep. Chat grinned and slowly stood back up and walked back toward the window but paused at the desk Marinette was working at. He looked at the design she made and grinned, cheeks flushing a happy pink. It was a hoodie jacket with cat ears at the top. She was currently stitching in the ears and looked like she was going to get started on the embellishment. He read what the jacket was supposed to say and grinned, shaking his head.

 _Petite Chaton._

Indeed she was his little kitty.

 **A/N: And finished! I hope you liked this prompt. Be sure to send me more so i know what you want me to write ok? Byeeeeeee! :3**


	2. Pour ma Princesse

**Prompt: Mari is in the hospital after a very serious akuma attack and Chat comes to check her out and make sure she's ok... worry wart...**

Pain. Everything was in pain. Granted it was her fault but still, she could complain about it. On her part, it was very very very stupid to go running into an akuma attack in her civilian form but with Tikki out of commission and Chat growing more and more tired, she realized she couldn't just stand there. She also knew she probably should have thought everything out more. The akuma was of a construction worker who got fired for _inadequate_ work and turned into the Constructor.

Chat and Ladybug where fighting to the best of their ability and just as she finished shouting Lucky Charm, one of his hammered fists slammed into her, knocking her back. She knew Tikki couldn't take much more and quickly shouted about recharging. The pain in her ribs burned like fire. They were bruised in the least. She might have cracked a few. Tikki was also injured and was whimpering quietly. She couldn't go back out there. Giving her little kwami a cookie she set her bag down and out of site. A strangled yelp made her jump into action. Chat was underneath the Constructor and had a drill aiming for his head.

"Chat!" She remembered screaming and running toward them grabbing some off the rubble, trying to distract the akuma before it did more damage. It was fairly easy to distract him. Chat was still struggling underneath the large wood planks, meant to keep him there. She could remember him yelling at her to run but she couldn't. She had to fight. This was her city.

Everything went downhill from there. The pain she felt amplified as she ran away, leading the akuma away and grabbed her bag. Tikki could clean the akuma without transforming, she just needed a lot of food. Of course at the moment she was Marinette and didn't have the grace of Ladybug, so of course she fell. The Constructor grabbed her by the leg and dragged her across the ground causing her to grit her teeth in pain. Turning, she started throwing rocks. The hammer in his fist was definitely where the akuma was hiding as it seemed to be the bringer of all the destruction. A black blur and a silver baton collided with the Constructor, making the akuma drop Marinette. She groaned as she scratched her forehead and landed on her arm. She army crawled to the baton and looked to see Chat Noir having a hissy fit all over the akuma.

"Chat!" Her voice was weaker and she threw the baton. "Use cataclysm on his hammer." She yelled. He did as he was told and the whole hammer broke. The purple akuma flew out and fluttered but a red light grabbed it and soon a white butterfly flew away.

The luck charm in Marinette's hand disappeared and went in a burst of red lights putting everything back to normal. She barely noticed Chat kneeling in front of her, worrying over her. The red and blue lights of an ambulance brought her to the hospital she was currently in. Two broken ribs and a sprained arm with a lot of bruising. She had a small bandage over her head but no head damage. She was slowly falling asleep when she noticed a black figure enter her room from the window. It slowly made its way over to her and the moon beamed over the stoic face of Chat Noir.

"Chat?" She whispered.

"What were you thinking?" He hissed angrily. Marinette furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What are you-"

"Don't you get you could have died?! What were you even thinking, going against an akuma? And without a weapon?!"

"I did have a weapon." She retorted.

"Rubble doesn't count." Chat sighed, eyes flashing dangerously with barely contained anger. "That was the stupidest thing you have ever done Marinette." That's when Marinette finally took in the severity of this. How his shoulders slumped with defeat but held tense at the same time. His fists clenched and unclenched and how set his jaw was. How he didn't call her princess.

"Kitty?"

"Why...Why would you do that?" He muttered, running a hand over his face.

"I saw you getting hurt. I didn't want you to be hurt." She whispered, tears building up in her eyes.

"It's not your job to look out for me!" He hissed, glassy eyes narrowing at her. "That's my job. And that means I have to look after you too!" He paused, sucking in a sharp breath. "I was-I was scared when you came out of nowhere and attacked. And to see you just get dragged around like a rag doll, i thought-" He choked on a sob and Marinette stared with wide eyes, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

"I thought I wouldn't make it in time to save you. Ladybug wasn't there and I-I didn't know what to do!"

"Kitty." She called softly to him. He turned, eyes becoming red. "Come here Kitty." She said again, scooting over a bit. Chat walked over and sat on the edge. Marinette gently lowered him onto the bed and curled up next to him.

"It's ok. I'm ok." She shushed him as he started to cry again.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"Never. I promise." She wiped away his tears and gave a watery smile. "No crying kitty. It's very OOC of you." Chat chuckled and wiped his eyes as well and cupped her cheek.

"I could say the same to you." She smiled and nuzzled his palm. Chat looked over her bruised body and felt guilt well up in his chest. She seemed to notice and glared.

"Hey, Chat. This?" She motioned to herself. "This is not your fault. I was being stupid and this is my fault. All mine ok. You have nothing to do with this. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead. So thank you, kitty. My knight." She whispered, stroking his hand soothingly.

"Anything for my Princess." He muttered back, kissing her forehead. Chat pulled Marinette closer to him and rested his chin on the top of her head. Marinette smiled and kissed his collarbone softly as it was all she could reach and fell asleep, gripping him tightly to her. They'd be ok.

 **A/N: Omg...So...uggghhh...I like it but i feel so depressed now! Anyway, there is a small glitch in the system and i can't see the reviews for this story! :( They are fixing it now but if you have any ideas just PM me and I will see about writing it! Thank you and i hope you enjoyed! The title is For My Princess.**


	3. Aimez Votre Rire

**Prompt: Adrien is such a cat. Marinette thinks its cute. (They don't know each others identities.)**

Marinette's blue bell eyes were narrowed into a dark ocean blue. Her pale cheeks were flushed with a pink and her fists where clenched. Gritting her teeth she let out a little hiss. Across from her, green eyes were darkened into silts and a frown set on his face. His claws flexed and he let out a warning hiss. Both eyes stayed on each other, both trying to display dominance. Two competitors and one winner. Both were determined to win. Marinette suddenly smirked and it irked Chat. He watched her every move, gaze unwavering. She pulled up a ball of her yarn. Chat's eyes widened and his claws flexed again.

"Don't. You. Dare." He warned.

"I dare." Marinette grinned and threw the ball across the room. Chat whined and blinked, chasing after it, and biting it. Marinette burst into a fit of laughter, laying down on the floor, openly cackling. Chat frowned and brought the yarn to it's owner.

"That's cheating."

"All's fair in love and War." Marinette giggled at the pouting cat. She reached over and rubbed one of his ears. "And I won."

"You cheated!"

"Your such a cat!"

Chat narrowed his eyes at her and mewed softly. He hunched his body before tackling his friend. Marinette yelped loudly and tried fighting of the cat. They wrestled for a little bit, half the time Marinette was dominate the other half was Chat.

"It was a staring contest. You have to cheat in the game to win!" Marinette explained, grunting as Chat sat himself on her stomach. "Get off me you silly cat!"

"No, I won fair and square." He mocked. Marinette rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose. She started poking Chat's sides.

"Get off me!" Chat yelped with every touch on his sensitive side and grabbed Marinette's hands.

"No." Marinette raised an eyebrow and poked him again on the other side. Chat snickered and pushed her away, finally getting off.

"Stop!"

"Your ticklish!" Marinette cooed. Chat blushed and shook his head in denial, jumping off er and running away as Marinette made her hands into claws. Marinette giggled and started chasing Chat around the room. Chat was laughing hard as he ran away, yelling at her to get away from him.

"I just want a hug kitty!"

"Get away from me!"

"Gotcha!" Marinette tackled him to the ground and dug her slender fingers into his side. Chat shrieked loudly and twisted away from her, or at least he tried to. Marinette sat on his hips and grinned, exploiting all his tickle spots.

"Marinette! Stop!" Chat yelled, trying to get her off him without actually hurting her. Marinette attacked his ribs making Chat squeal and bat at her hands.

"Your so cute Chaton! You really are a cat!"

Marinette's hands slowed down so that she was gently scratching along his stomach. A few giggles still came out of Chat but also a loud purr. Chat's cheeks flushed red but Marinette smiled and tried to get him to do it again. Chat grabbed Marinette's hips, to hold her steady as he continued to squirm, and smiled up at her. She had her own pink flush along her face and an adoring smile that made his heart skip a beat.

 _Why am i feeling like this? I am loyal to my lady...but..._

"Good kitty." Marinette whispered, leaning forward and kissing the tip of his nose. Chat blinked in surprise but smiled cheekily. He flipped them over and Marinette yelped in shock. He pinned her underneath him and smirked.

"Revenge seems like the _purrrrr-_ fect way to settle this, don't you think Princess?"

"Chat, wait, let's talk about thi-NO! STOP!"

 _Chat found it in himself that he didn't care. As long as Marinette was happy, he was too._

 **A/N: And done! I think it's cute but it's also just a little short one shotty thing. I can finally see my reviews so you can send prompts to me normally now! Yay! Byeeee!**


	4. Chat Peluches

**Prompt: Marinette is used to physical contact, whether is hugging Ivan to getting a piggy back ride from Kim to laying her head on Nino's shoulder to high-fiving Max and bumping shoulders with Nathanael. But never with Adrien. And his kitty side just doesn't like it.**

 **Or the one where Marinette is very touchy feely with her friends and Adrien is a possessive little shit.**

Adrien heard it before he saw it. The infectious laughter that always seems to follow Marinette wherever she goes. She was with Alix, Rose, Alya, Kim and Max. They were all talking animatedly about some new game or probably another one of Kim's bets, but what bugged him was Marinette's hand on Max's shoulder as she explained something. A bitter rumble vibrated his chest.

"Yo dude, what's with that face man?" Nino's voice asked from next to him.

"What face?"

"That sour puss face." Adrien wrinkled is nose at the ironic expression. "It's nothing out of the ordinary. Marinette is a physical person." Adrien's eyes widened and stared incredulously at Nino, who's own eyes widened and he flailed his arms.

"Not like that! She just naturally has a need for physical touch like a pat on the shoulder or a hug!"

Adrien nodded but couldn't help but think glumly, _She never does that with me..._

* * *

The next time he noticed was when they were at their lunch break. Marinette was sitting with Alya, nibbling on a cookie while talking to her about whatever girls talk about, probably the Ladyblog, when Kim dragged both of them into a picture with Rose, Julika, Alix, and Nathanael. There was her laugh again. Adrien couldn't help but tense when Marinette was squished next to Nathanael. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, a red blush spread across his face. Marinette turned to him and giggled her laugh and they took many many many pictures. Adrien didn't notice he was crushing his soda can until he heard the fist crack. He stood and placed a care-free smile on his face as he ducked under Kim's phone, avoiding Alya's knowing look and forced himself between Nathanael and Marinette. Both looked at him in confusion and he chuckled a little embarrassed.

"I want pictures too!" He whined playfully causing his friends to chuckle. Nathanael looked less then pleased with his appearance next to Marinette but nodded while Marinette looked at him suspiciously. He flashed her a smile and a wink which made her sputter. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pushed her closer to his chest and felt a happy rumble go through him.

Marinette looked up at Adrien with an unreadable look. Only one person she knew "purred" like that. When Adrien looked down at her again, squeezing her waist in light reassurance, she flushed a healthy pink and smiled, looking back at the camera.

* * *

Kim and Alix had another bet. They each had to carry cargo around Trocadero Square once. Alix was of course on her skates while Kim was confident in is running skills. The competitors had to carry one person around with them. Alix had decided to take Max since he was the lightest and it would be easier for her on her roller blades.

"Fine! Take my best friend!" Kim sniffed with a huff. He scanned the crowd of their friends before smirking. "I'll just take little Mari then."

"WHAT?!" Three shouts yelled. Alya was clutching onto Marinette who was blinking owlishly at Kim.

"Me?! You-You want me to...what?"

"Why Mari?" Adiren felt his cat side hiss.

"She is the only one i probably wouldn't get smacked by for carrying her!"

"What about Rose?" Adrien asked, crossing his arms.

"Dude, chill, it's not like he is going to drop her." Nino chuckled. Unfortunately, that didn't help him at all. He felt the color drain as he looked over Marinette (was she always that small looking?) and how she sighed.

"Fine. But if you drop me i swear," She looked around before huffing again, "I will sick Alya on you." Kim chuckled and nodded his head.

"Noted." He easily picked up Marinette on his back and held her firmly by her thighs. Marinette gripped is shoulders and clung to his hoodie. Alix had Max cling to her waist and on her heels. Sabrina held a flag and was hopping on both feet.

"Ready!" She called. "Set!" Adrien tensed and his green eyes narrowed. "GO!"

They took off running/skating. It was only one lap but you could see how they pushed themselves to win. Kim was in the lead, then it was Alix, then Kim as he took the first turn. Alix struggled to keep up before using the extra weight to her advantage. She put herself lower to the ground and pushed off, zooming past Kim and Marinette. And she won the race. It was all in good nature and Kim high-fived his female competitor.

"You doing ok back their Dupain-Cheng?" Kim called back as Marinette hadn't let go. Alya burst into a fit of laughter as she realized what happened.

"She fell asleep!"

Adrien gently tugged Mainette back and she opened her eyes tiredly.

"Huh? Oh, Kim, sorry. What happened? Who won?"

"This bitch here! Hit me high!" Alix cheered. Marinette hit her hand. "Hit me low! Yeah buddy!"

"How did you fall asleep?" Adrien chuckled. Marinette flushed and she giggled to herself.

"Mari here is a total sap." Nino teased. Marinette shoved him and grinned. "She falls asleep to heartbeats. Did it ever since we were what four, five years old? Used to fall asleep on me and Alya all the time!"

"She still falls asleep on me! Such a cuddler."

Marinette's face flushed scarlet and she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

"Not my fault your all so comfy!"

* * *

Adrien had see her hug at least every single person in the class, even Ivan and attempted to hug Chloe. But never has she ever tried to hug Adrien. Not once. Sometimes she looked like she would but backed off last minute. Did he intimidate her? Did he not give off the cuddly vibe? Did she not like him very much? It was all so confusing. He had the last straw when she was laying across Nino, sketching in her sketchbook at the park. School was let out, no akuma attacks and the friends where just hanging. Alya had her head on Adrien's shoulder as she checked the web for sights on Ladybug. Nino was lying on his back listening to his music. Marinette looked up and caught Adrien staring and gave a small timid smile. He grinned back at her and she looked back to her sketchbook.

"I want food." Alya said randomly. Marinette snorted and sat up, stretching.

"The bakery is just down the street. I could get us some treats." Nino made a noise of agreement as he stood while Alya cheered.

"I'll go with you." Adrien said, holding back the urge to say Princess. Marinette looked a bit shocked before nodding and standing. Adrien stood and the walked down the street. He watched Marinette from the corner of his eyes and could see she was nervously fiddling with her jacket sleeve. They entered the bakery and Adrien was hit with the smells of cookies, croissants, and cake batter. Everything Marinette.

"Hi maman!" Marinette called. An older looking chinese women turned to them and smiled.

"Marinette, who's your friend?"

"Uh, this is Adrien. Adrien this is my maman."

"Call me Sabine." Marinette's mother smiled. Adrien smiled back and couldn't help but think, this is what a home is like. Not a house but a _home._ Marinette grabbed a box and started putting different treats in it.

"Go on, pick something you like!" She encouraged him with no stutter. That is a step up. Adrien browsed and eagerly put two cookies and a chocolate croissant in it. "Though's are my favorite." Marinette said with a grin. They left after a few more minutes of browsing and went back to the park. Their friends where still lying there, Nino was leaning against the bench while Alya took Marinette's spot and was laying over his lap.

"Bon Appetit!"

"Here." Adrien muttered, sitting down and opening his arm for Marinette sit next to him. She grinned with a pink hue to her cheeks and settled next to him, almost immediately curling into his side. She really _did_ like physical contact.

"What are you working on?" Adrien asked, taking a bite of his croissant and humming as it was reeeeaaaaallllllyyyyy good.

"Just some new designs, doodles and what not." Marinette grinned, nibbling on a cookie. He hummed again and subconsciously pulled her closer, not that she or he was complaining.

"They look really good." He praised. She grinned and turned, scratching under his chin. Adrien immediately purred and opened his neck more. Marinette paused and looked at him confused. Adrien coughed and felt himself blush a pretty shade of red.

"Chat?" She whispered. Adrien sighed and rested his head on her shoulder, looking over some other of her designs.

"What about that one Princess?"

He could feel Marinette sag in relief against him and he could vaguely hear Plagg in his own voice muttering, _You little shit..._ And Adrien couldn't help but agree but that didn't stop him from finally getting a cuddle out of this girl as Adrien. He had a feeling they were going to have a lot to talk about. But it didn't matter as he felt Marinette run her finger's through his hair and he sighed.

 **A/N: And done! So this was sort of a one sided reveal chapter. I didn't plan for it to do that but it did but I'm happy for where it went. Don't forget to send in prompts ok! Byeeeee!**


	5. Parfait

**Prompt: Chloe is being her usual bitch self and makes little Mari very insecure. Insert overprotective Adrien/Chat.**

 **Lets all thank BookWormPrincess100 for giving me this prompt.**

 **Warning: Has self inflicted harm. Read at your own risk! Be careful of triggers.**

* * *

Marinette wasn't really insecure. Sure she has had her moments of feeling bad about herself but everyone does. She never succumbed to it before like most. That is unusual Chloe stuck her nose into everything. Marinette still wasn't breaking. She couldn't break. She was fucking Ladybug! Nothing breaks her.

"Gosh Marinette, how stupid could you get?" Marinette just stared, not really paying attention. "I guess it's true. It's the quiet ones you need to look out for."

"What are you talking about Chloe?"

"Your sleeping around with Chat Noir." Marinette chocked on her spit and turned with wide eyes.

 _"What?!"_

"Your just a little slut aren't you. I mean, did you have to bribe him? There is no reason someone like him could actually want someone like you." Chloe cackled making Marinette raise an eyebrow.

"Someone like me?"

"Weak. Pathetic. Worthless. All of the above. I mean come on Marinette! Did you actually think you were good enough for anyone?" Marinette bit her lip and clenched her fists. Her eyes strayed to the front of the class where Adrien, Nino and Alya walked in, laughing. "Did you think you were good enough for Adrien?"

Chloe mocked in her ear. "You not even worth his time you useless waste of space."

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut but the words replayed in her head. Why...why was she never good enough. She wasn't good enough for Adrien or Chat. She didn't desert them. Chloe smirked satisfied with her work and stalked back into her chair.

"Hey girl. Why was Chloe over here?" Alya asked sitting down. Marinette stayed silent and rested her head on her crossed arms. "Are you ok?"

Marinette was silent for the rest of the day.

* * *

Marinette was up in her room, clutching her arms. She was pacing back and forth, gritting her teeth and mumbling to herself.

"Shut up...Shut up..." She started looking around her room in a blind panic. The voices. She couldn't handle all the voices screaming at her. Tikki watched her girl worriedly and slowly floated over to her.

"Marinette...Marinette don't listen to Chloe. She doesn't know what she is talking about."

Marinette shook her head and started pulling on her hair.

"Please go away. Go away." Tikki reached for her when Marinette suddenly turned with a fire in her eyes. "LEAVE TIKKI!" Tikki jumped back and looked at her with slight hesitation.

"I don't want to hurt you." It wasn't a threat but a small warning. The kwami sighed and floated downstairs knowing she would hear if something was wrong. Marinette sighed as the tears she had been holding finally started falling down and she let out a broken sob. Her vision blurred with tears and she stumbled, trying to find her bed. Marinette yelped in alarm as she bumped into her desk and something sharp cut into her arm. Wiping away some of the tears, she noticed it was one of the knives she used to cut out pieces of designs. Glancing at the now bloody tip, the small bit of pain distracted her. She picked it up again and poked her finger with the tip before yelping, a small pool of blood forming on her finger.

Marinette worried her lip. Could she really do this?

 _Worthless._

Marinette flinched and brought down the knife.

 _Waste of Space._

She brought it down again, reveling in the feel. Her blood slowly dripped down her arm and she sighed at the light burn.

 _Why would he want to be with someone like you?_

 _You aren't good enough Marinette. You aren't good enough for anyone. You will never be good enough._

With a slightly frustrated scream, Marinette attacker her arm vigorously until red lines went up and down, left and right all over her arm. She could feel the red liquid fall down her arm and onto the floor. Her knife was colored in the red liquid and she couldn't help but smile. Until she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Marinette...what are you doing?"

* * *

Adrien noticed immediately something was up. Marinette wasn't talking. Not even when he talked to her. Now, Adrien didn't want to sound too self absorbed but Marinette getting flustered whenever they talk always brought a smile to his face because how can one girl be so adorable? But she was silent. He didn't like and decided to visit his princess. He was running from rooftop to rooftop when he saw her have a little fit. She had her back to him and he crept through her window. He could hear her shuttering breaths and his own caught in his throat when he saw a bloody knife her her left hand.

"Marinette...what are you doing?"

She didn't move except for the small tensing in her body. Chat walked over till he was behind her.

"Marinette. Turn around."

The small petite girl seemed to contemplate it before turning around slowly. The first thing he noticed was the metallic scent of blood and the scent of wet salt. The second thing was her red rimmed blue bell eyes that just seemed so defeated. The next was her arm covered with cuts and blood. He gaped for a second at it.

"Mari...what did you do to yourself..."

"Chat," Was all she was able to say before bursting into another set of tears. She sobbed hard into her left arm and Chat immediately swooped up and pulled her close to him. He looked around and slowly pulled her out of her room. He looked through three doors before finding the bathroom.

"Come on." He picked her up and set her on the counter. Why...why the hell would Marinette result to this? It took all of Chat's willpower not to break into tears. What if he didn't show up? Would she kill herself? He couldn't _lose_ Marinette. He wouldn't. Using wet toilet paper he gently wiped along her wounds making Marinette hiss. Chat hissed back, anger slowly coming over his sadness.

"Why the hell did you even consider doing this?" Marinette wasn't looking at him but the red swirl that went down the sink. Chat grabbed her shoulders and let out a small growl. "Answer me Marinette! What pushed you into doing this?!"

"Why are you here Chat Noir?" She looked up at him, hurt and anger in her eyes. He paused looking at her confused.

"Why do you mean 'why am i here?' You know damn well. I heard you had a bad day and came to check on you." Marinette scoffed and turned away. Chat sighed and took out the first aid box that was on the side of the sink, pulling out an alcohol pad. He swiped it quickly over Marinette's cuts and she jerked back with a defiant glare. Chat ignored her for the time being, starting to wrap her arm with a small wrap.

"Do you honestly care?" Her voice was so small and timid it made Chat's gaze soften and gently cup her cheek.

"Of course i care Mari. What made you think i didn't?"

"Chloe." Chat blinked. Chloe? Chloe Bourgeois? An unhappy rumble came out of Chat and he guided Marinette back to her room and settled her on the bed, immediately pulling him close to himself and sitting by the headboard. Marinette leaned into Chat's chest and sighed.

"She didn't say some nice things." She whispered. "She said it in a way like...you didn't care. You come here out of pity."

"You tell her about us meeting?"

"No but i wouldn't be surprised if she had sources who tells her everything going on in the city." Chat had to agree with that.

"What did she tell you?"

Marinette shuttered at the thought of repeating it and him finding out that she actually believed it. She shook her head and buried herself father into him, clutching his suit like a life line. Chat ran a hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Princess please tell me. I want to help you."

"She-She said i was a slut and was sleeping around with you. I'm weak, worthless..."

Chat felt hate bubble up in his chest. How. FUCKING. DARE. SHE! How could anyone say that to sweet innocent Marinette who did everything in her power to make people smile! How can anyone be so cruel.

"I'm never good enough."

 _"What?"_

"I'm not good enough. Not for Adrien. Not...Not for you. I'm never good enough." Tears filled Marinette's eyes again and she let out a small cry. It hurt. How had she not seen it. Alya was probably sick of her and Nino annoyed in the very least. And then Chat...oh god Chat. She just forced all her problems on this poor cat and he probably hates her now. Marinette tried to sit up only to find Chat with an iron grip around her waist. Looking up, Chat had anger, hurt and pleading in his eyes.

"Marinette...princess..please tell me you don't believe that."

His eyes begged her to say 'No, it was just the heat of the moment,' but they also asked her to be honest. So she was.

"I can't help it sometimes."

Chat let out a pain-filled mew and crushed her against his chest. Chat finally let out a few tears, everything just finally being let out. Marinette jumped in surprise as Chat let out small cries and whimpers, feeling him try to push them closer together.

"You good enough...so good." Marinette made a confused noise. "You will always be good enough for me. Always. Your perfect Marinette. I swear." Marinette blinked, the tears falling down and she cuddled closer to him, nodding. Both were crying and gripping their life lines. Marinette fell asleep a few minutes later, curled close to her cat. Chat was nosing her hair, taking shuddering breaths, taking in her now familiar scent.

"God Marinette. Don't you know how beautiful you are?" He asked her sleeping form. Her eyes were slightly swollen and so were her lips. Yet, she looked so peaceful sleeping against his chest. "I'll make it right. I promise."

* * *

Adrien walked into the school earlier then usual, hoping to see Marinette and give her a well deserved hug. All he cam across was Chloe smirking down at a shaking Marinette. He could feel people walk behind him and wasn't surprised to see the rest of the class tiredly making their way in. A small yelp caught their attention. Chloe was holding onto Marinette's wrapped arm and was smirking, Sabrina looking a little less then certain.

"What's this Maritrash?" Chloe mocked.

"N-Nothing. Let me go!" Marinette winced as Chloe dug her nails into her wounded arm.

"Are you sure? I mean the evidence is all here. I just didn't think you would sink so low and become a cutter."

A small collective gasp came from behind him. Adrien felt anger pulse through him again and he stalked forward.

"Chloe. That's enough."

Chloe turned and looked at Adrien before smirking.

"Adrikins! Your here! Come one, we need to get away from her. It's bad to be around _that_ type of people." Her hands clutched his arm and it felt like fire. He growled low in his chest and shoved her off him. Another set of gasps elected from the group.

"Adrien?" Marinette's small voice spoke confused.

"I never want to hear you speak to Marinette like that again, do you hear me?" Adrien hissed dangerously. "If i get word that you are bullying my princess behind my back i will come after you. I don't care _who_ your father is, all i know is that i will make your life a living hell. Do. You. Understand. Me."

The whole class was quiet and Chloe let out a small squeak of understanding before running off, crying. Adrien turned to Marinette, his clenched fists finally undoing themselves. He walked over to her and knelt by her.

"Are you ok?"

"Adrien?"

"Come on Mari, let's go get you cleaned up." Adrien helped her stand and before they could be crowded he whispered softly into her ear, "Your good enough for me. Your perfect Marinette. I swear." Her eyes widened in recognition of the words. He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. "Perfect."

 **A/N: Ok so...gahhhh...i had to watch Glee-The Quarterback to write this and get all sad and stuff! Gah! But seriously, i know everyone who writes a fanfic like this always says to talk to them and get help. I'm sorta doing the same. I've been through this for a while and I understand not everyone talks about it beciase it can be a trigger so i recommended not reading it if your triggered. I already put that up top but just to make sure sooo yeah. Talk to me anytime if you want otherwise, enjoy the rest of the one shots.**

 **BTW: LONGEST ONE SHOT YET WOOOHOOOO!**


	6. Malade

**Prompt: Marinette is sick but she can't skip anymore school. She goes but it is obviously not her "lucky" (hehe see what i did there :P) day and what makes it worse, Adrien is at a photo shoot. He latter hears about her condition...insert nurse Adrien :P**

 **Another prompt from BookWormQueen100 so another thanks!**

A small sniffle followed by a loud sneeze and another sniffle. She was sick. So so sick. Her head pounded, her eyes hated the light and her nose was like Niagara Falls. Marinette blew into another tissue and huffed angrily. She just wanted to stay home but noooo school was more important. Stumbling into the classroom, Marinette sneezed again, wincing as it scratched against her throat. Her poor, abused throat. The ringing of the bell just made everything worse. She rested her head on her arms and gave a tired wave to Alya.

"You don't look to good Mari."

"Oh gee thanks!" Great, now her voice was getting stuffy as well. That's just perfect.

"Hey what are friends for?" Alya teased before gasping excitedly. "Don't look now but Lover Boy is staring at you." Marinette looked confused and turned only to see Adrien staring at her with an unreadable expression. She blinked and flushed a red that was not from her fever. She waved shyly and that seemed to knock him back. Adrien flushed as well and waved.

"I feel bad for Mari." Nino commented as said girl sneezed loudly again and slammed her head on her desk. Adrien winced.

"Yeah, being sick sucks." He didn't exactly have time to check on her as class started. _Maybe during P.E._

It was not meant to be as Adrien got called for a photo shoot. As he left Marinette frowned and laid her head down again.

"Great, my parents are out of town, I'm sick and they can't take care of me and now i don't get to stare at Adrien anymore. This day is moving father and father down the line of shitty da-da-daAAACCCHHHOOOO!" Marinette sputtered, rubbing her nose with a whine. "I hate my life."

Alya just patted her back sympathetically.

* * *

P.E. was one of Marinette's favorite subjects. Thanks to being Ladybug, she had gotten more and more flexible and it was easier for her to move. She was just behind Alix in top girl for track. But now, it seemed like the bane of her existence. Her head was pounding worse then before and she felt hot all over. She couldn't breathe through her nose and her throat hurt when she attempted through her mouth.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." The coached called when it was her turn.

"You don't have to go." Alya said worriedly. Marinette just brushed it off and walked to the starting obstacle. Her vision blurred for a sec before she took off. Her stomach did flip flops and her muscles already ached. She sloppily made it through the first one and sweat glistened along her brow. She just made it through the second when her lost balance and fell off to the side. She could hear Alya yell her name and blurry figures moved towards her before the world went dark.

* * *

Adrien yawned and rolled his shoulders. The shoot took longer then he thought and the day was almost over. He walked into the school and tilted his head as he saw his classmates just sitting around, waiting to be picked up. But most were gone by then. What was going on?

"Adrien, your back!" Nino called from where he was sitting with Alya.

"Yeah sorry, the shoot took longer then expected," He sheepishly rubbed a hand along his neck. He glanced around with a frown. "Hey, where's Marinette?" Alya exchanged a worried glance with Nino.

"She fainted during P.E." Adrien's eyes widened. "She has a small flu virus and she didn't take care of it."

"Is that why everyone is here?"

"Everyone's been calling Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng but they wont answer and Rose decided we should all make her a card while we wait." Alya had sighed before her eyes widened and she slapped her forehead. "I'm an idiot! Marinette said they were out of town, shit! I forgot! She's going to be home alone with an illness. Poor girl...maybe i can ask my mom if i can-"

"Hey, i can take care of her." Adrien announced. "I've been there enough times." Smiling at his inside joke, Adrien watched as Nino looked at him suspiciously while Alya looked confused.

"Since when?"

Adrien froze before smiling kindly at them.

"Just trust me ok? She'll be fine."

* * *

Adrien walked into the nurses office with a mission.

"I'm here for Marinette."

"She's in the back. Are her parents here?"

"They are actually out of town for a few days but I have been to her house a couple times so I can bring her home and Alya has to babysit tonight so i offered." He spoke before the nurse could voice her opinions and took off towards the back. He paused at the sight of Marinette. Her cheeks were a rosier hue then normal and sweat lined her brow. She had scratchy intakes and she seemed to be stuffed up. He walked over and ran a hand over her forehead and jerked back at the hot touch.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time Mari?" He asked himself softly before gently waking her up. Marinette's eyes fluttered open and gave a weak smile.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself. What where you thinking, coming to school like this."

"Can't miss 'ore days." She sniffed tiredly, sitting up with a small groan.

"Come on Mari, let's get you home. Doctor Agreste is here to make you feel better." Marinette snorted and stood with a yawn and a small cough. They left the school and made across the street to the bakery. Adrien led her upstairs and had her sit on her bed.

"Can you change into your pajamas?"

"I'm sick not handicapped Adrien." Adrien nodded and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He started making soup and toast, remembering what Natalie brought him when he is sick and a small cookie.

"You can't cook." Plagg's voice rang with alight annoyance. "But if you are, mind getting me some Camembert?"

Adrien rolled his eyes and searched for the cheese for his kwami. He jumped as he heard a loud beeping and realized the fire under the soup was too high and rushed to set it out. He turned just as the toast popped out, black and crispy and grabbed a bowl, yelping at the hot pot and wincing at the bad smell of the soup. And added the cookie off to the side and walked up the stairs. It's the though that counts anyway. Adrien walked into Marinette's room and nearly dropped the tray he had the food on.

Marinette was in Cat Noir pajamas (he was internally fangirling and was struggling not to show it externally). She had black sweats on with green paw prints on it and a tank top with a cat face, green eyes and pink nose with white whiskers, and couldn't help but coo at her. Marinette curled back into her bed and wrinkled her nose as he set the food on her lap.

"So i burned the toast, managed to burn soup and burn myself from the pot...I take no credit! I was never taught how to cook. The cookie though is still good!" Marinette giggled and took the cookie, breaking it into two halves.

"Thank you. And maybe i could teach you sometime!" Adrien grinned and settled down next to Marinette as she laid on his chest.

"I would like that very much."


	7. Nutella Bisous

**Prompt: Chat comes into Marinette's room and discovers a sweet surprise. 12 years later it's a tradition. (This is just a really short drabble I made after eating a spoon full of Nutella :))**

Chat was patrolling around the city, loving the breeze in his face. He ended up in a familiar neighborhood and grinned. He jumped from window sill to window sill till he got to the balcony of a familiar house. Opening the window he slipped through and grinned at the sight.

Marinette was sitting on her bed watching a movie. What got him chucking was the container of Nutella and spoon in her mouth.

"Hey kitty." She called quietly, glancing up at him with a grin. Chat returned it and climbed into her bed, laying down.

"What movie?"

"Monsters Inc." Chat smiles as she wrinkled her nose, taking another bite of Nutella. He made a small mew noise and looked at her with big kitty eyes.

Marinette chuckled and rolled her eyes, reaching across her table and picking up the bag of plastic spoons she left there. She handed one of the white utensils to him and offered up the Nutella. Chat eagerly took a spoonful and licked up the dripping Nutella making Marinette giggle.

She rested her body against his and sighed. Lately she had been feeling different about her relationship with Chat Noir. Her feeling for Adrien were still here but they were starting to fade as Chat began takin up the spot. She looked up and giggled noticing a small spot of Nutella on the corner of his lip.

"You have something right here." She muttered, wiping his lip. Chat looked at her in surprise and his eyes widened even more as Marinette stuck the side of her thumb into her mouth. He could see the small pink tip of her tongue swipe at the Nutella making Chat blush red. She hummed happily.

"Still good. But I know what's better!"

Chat tilted his head at her, clearing his throat a little. Marinette started swiping Nutella along her lips and smacked them like it was real lipstick. She licked her lips a bit and grinned. Chat sinfully watched, feeling a growing heat build in his stomach, his want of her growing.

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

"Nutella kisses," she whispered, leaning up and kissing him on the lips. Chats eyes widened and eagerly kissed back, hold Marinette in his arms. He pulled away and licked his lips before nodding.

"That is way better." Marinette giggled making Chat smile and draw her in for another kiss.

* * *

 **12 Years Later**

* * *

Adrien rushed into his apartment, slamming the door shut and jogging to his room. He threw on a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt before running into the kitchen and grabbing two spoons. He then flew into the living room where his girlfriend sat, staring at the tv, a jar of Nutella by her side.

"I got the spoons, what movie are we watching?"

She immediately curled up to him, opening the jar and taking a spoon.

"The Avengers."

Adrien nodded, scooping up Nutella and licking it off the spoon. She giggled at him and he smirked when she had it along her lips.

"Nutella kisses." She informed him. He leaned down and licked her lips before properly kissing her. After a few seconds he pulled away with a grin.

"The best kind of kisses."

Marinette grinned up at him and licked he remaining Nutella off.

"The best."

 **A/N: SOOOO CUUUUTTTTEEEEE!**


	8. Chat Surprotecteur

**Prompt: Mari is walking home alone at night. She could feel someone following her. Next thing she knows she's in a very serious situation. Thank god for overprotective cats.**

 **Prompt recommended by BookWormQueen100**

 **Warning: Mentions of rape but not actual rape! Mari will stay completely innocent! Read at your own risk.**

It was like a prickle on the back of her neck. She _knew_ someone was behind her. The person wasn't actually quiet. She could hear his breathing and could hear his footsteps as he stepped into puddles. She turned another corner and almost sighed in relief. The bakery was a few blocks away, she could lose this creep. She was just about to take another step when she was grabbed from behind. She let out a small scream before his hand covered her face.

Marinette started flailing around, trying to hit anything on the guy. The man grunted and she could smell the alcohol all over his breath. He got her arms in one hand and the other around her mouth.

"Now, why don't yo be a good little girl." he hissed in her ear and to her horror started rubbing his front around her backside. She could _feel_ him and it made her feel disgusted.

"'et me 'o!" She tried screaming through her mouth. His hand tightened painfully, nails digging into her cheeks and slammed their lips together. She awkwardly bumped against him and slammed a foot on his own making the guy yell out. She took his distraction and started to run while screaming.

"HELP! PLEASE HEL-mmppmmhhh" The man grabbed her again and slapped her before covering her mouth.

"Shut up you filth." The tears slowly began to leak out of her eyes. This is it. She was going to lose her innocence and never be the same again. Oh god, she wont be able to-

"I think it's the other way around." A voice said from behind the man. Chat Noir stood there, a dangerous gleam in his eye. "She said let her go."

Marinette's eyes widened in relief and her struggling intensified. Chat frowned as the man grunted and glared at her. The man's free hand started roaming her front making Marinette freeze. Chat growled lowly and crouched.

"Hey kitty, don't be like that. Why don't we share the little slut!" The man slurred. Marinette whimpered and stared at Chat with pleading eyes. Chat stood and wrinkled his nose before stalking forward, almost like he actually was going to do this. He looked down into Marinette's terrified eyes and gently cupped her cheek, rubbing the slightly bruised skin. He gave her a discreet wink and looked up at the man with a sadistic grin.

"No." He hissed, whacking the guy over the head with his baton. Marinette gasped loudly as she was able to breathe and fell forward. Chat caught her and dragged her away from the man. They went to another alley and Chat hugged Marinette close to his body as she started to sob in relief.

"It's ok. I got you, it's ok."

"I thought-I thought-"

"No no. It's ok. Nothing is going to happen to you while I'm here. I swear." Chat whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. Marinette sniffed and nodded.

"Thank you chaton."

"Anything for my princess." She looked up at him and gave a watery smile. She leaned forward and caught his lips with her own. Chat made a noise of surprise before reciprocating the action, a smile slowly turning on his lips. He pulled away and smiled down at her. Marinette flushed and buried her face in his neck, the tears drying and feeling happy she could actually feel _safe._

"Com'on Princess. Let's get you home ok?"

 **A/N: And done! Poor Mari but yay! Marichat kisses!**


	9. Nouveau Toi

**Prompt: A jungle book themed ending. Chat Blanc was running through the city when he sees a beautiful girl, making him change back to Chat Noir and then back to Adrien and is free from the spell of Hawkmoth and is lead to a safe haven in a bakery.**

Chat Blanc never had a reason to need anyone. Nobody caught his interests. The one thing he enjoyed doing was destroy all the Agreste billboards. He hated it with a burning passion but couldn't remember why. A lot of things have escaped his mind since he let Hawkmoth take control of his mind. Doing rounds around the city were normal for him. He was just about to leave the middle of the city when a hooded figure walked toward the fountain. The figure had a bucket with them. The hood was pulled down and Chat Blanc gaped at the sight.

Raven hair pulled into little pigtails that curled into pale cheeks. A heart face with a natural flush of pink. Freckles lightly dusted over her cheeks and nose. Delicate finger pulled out the pigtails and her hair fell to shoulder length. Then she started to sing.

 _"My own home  
My own home.  
Father's hunting in the forest  
Mother's cooking in the home.  
I must go to fetch the water  
Till the day that I am grown."_

Chat Blanc felt drawn to her immediately. He could feel a buzz in the back of his mind and crept toward her till he was across the fountain. He looked into her reflection and noticed she had blue eyes. He looked up as ripples faded her image away and his breath left his throat. Not blue eyes. Never. Blue bell. The perfect shade of blue. Sky blue. Light blue. All beautiful blues coming into one shade of light and making him drown in endless pools of the blue.

 _"Till I'm grown  
Till I'm grown.  
I must go to fetch the water  
Till the day that i am grown."_

She stood and tilted her head. She stood and started walking away, hips swaying tantalizingly. Hawkmoth's voice boomed in his head.

 **Leave her. Go!**

But he couldn't. He grabbed her bucket and walked toward her slowly, totally enchanted.

 _"Then i will have a handsome husband  
And a daughter of my own.  
And I'll send her to fetch the water"_

He could feel a small wave of power go through him as he handed her the water bucket. He gasped at the slight relief he felt. She looked slightly surprised before she gave him a beautiful smile, her full pink lips looked so inviting. She turned again, carrying the bucket, lightly swinging it. Chat Noir followed behind.

 **NO!**

 _ **Ignore him kid. Go on!**_

Plagg. The voice and memory came to him.

 _"I'll be cooking in the home  
Then I'll send her to fetch the water  
And I'll be cooking in the home  
I'll be cooking in the home."_

Her water bucket fell over, the water spilling everywhere. Chat Noir jumped in surprise before picking it up hurriedly and rushing to get water back into it. The girl turned and watched him a small smile playing on her lips. He walked back and held it for her to take. She giggled and turned, humming and began walking away.

Chat Noir blinked and looked at the water bucket before following her. He realized they were near the safe zone, no akuma's could go past the shield. She walked on inside the bakery doors. He paused outside of it, another beam of energy coursing through him. The small weight on his shoulder showed him the familar form of his kwami.

"Plagg..." He whispered.

"Missed me kid? Com'on let's ditch this place."

Before he could voice his opinions, the girl popped her head back over, a darker flush on her face. She was so beautiful. Suddenly a red kwami flew next to her. He gaped and glanced at Plagg who was also gaping. Both girl giggled and she made the motion to follow her.

"Or maybe we could stay here for a bit!" Plagg muttered, following the red kwami with dopey eyes. Adrien looked around and sighed, walking on in. Nothing happened. He was safe. The girl gently touched his arm and he tilted his head.

"Marinette." She whispered softly, a hand guiding him further into a safe haven, a future.

"Adrien."

 **A/N: DONE! I actually quite like this...**


	10. Effronté Chat

**Prompt: Adrien has an old love letter written to him from an unknown person. He starts comparing all the hand writing of people in his class. He eventually finds his princess.**

Adrien was laying on his bed, a frown. In his hands, he held a worn heart-shaped card. Delicate writing spoke out to him, love pouring out of every word. He could feel a flutter in his heart as he thought, someone found his letter and responded. Some cared enough to write him back and not as a crazed fan. It was like this person knew him. But there was no name.

Nothing.

He wasn't able to tell this person how happy he felt. Like someone actually cared about him. A sudden thought struck his mind. He wrote his note in school and threw it away there to, so the responder HAD to go there. A determined smile came into his face.

"I'm going to find them Plagg."

"Whatever kit."

* * *

Adrien was early to school, eager to start looking for his mystery writer. He went up to Rose first and put in an easy grin despite his nerves.

"Hey Rose, Juleka."

"Adrien." Juleka nodded at him while Rose wavered happily.

"I was wondering if I could check the homework, I didn't understand a section." Birth girls happily helped him but neither had the handwriting he was looking for. Next he walked to Alix who gave him a strange look but showed him her handwriting as well. Nada.

Then Adrien put into consideration that it could have been a guy and walked up to Nathanael with a shy grin. Nathanael opened his notebook but a piece of paper fell out. Adrien picked it up and paused. It was Marinette. She was openly laughing and every detail he picked out, Adrien never noticed before. She had freckles? Had he lips always been so full and kissable- Wait what?! Bad Adrien no thoughts like that! Marinette is just a friend!

 _A very kissable friend..._

 _Shut up brain!_

It sounded oddly like Plagg.

"This is really good." Adrien said, handing it back to him.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Ignoring the fiery pit of jealousy forming, he nodded and gave a forced smile.

"Absolutely. Maybe you should color it too." Nathanael nodded to himself before writing out a small sentence.

"So why are you checking everyone's handwriting?"

"I got a letter but it wasn't signed. I'm trying to find out who it is."

"And you think he or she is in the class?"

"I'm almost positive."

In the end it wasn't Nathanael and by the end of the morning he had asked everyone. Even Chloe and Sabrina. No one matched. Nino and Alya shared a knowing look but wouldn't tell him what it meant. He had an idea that maybe they knew who wrote the letter and are refusing to talk to him about it. The bell rang and Adrien sat down dejectedly and rested his head in his arms. The door flew open and Marinette rushed in, panting.

"I'm not late!"

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, please take your seat. I'm giving you a freebie from all your effort this week." The teacher said softly. Marinette nodded gratefully and took her seat beside Alya.

 _Marinette! I haven't asked Marinette!_

Adrien suddenly paused at the thought.

 _What if it is Marinette? Do I like her like that? She's attractive sure and has an amazing personality but I am head over heels in love with LadyBug..._

"Mr. Agreste, if you would please pay attention then maybe you would be able to answer this question." A voice rang, causing him to jump and flush.

"Sorry Madame." Adrien felt a small tap on his back and turned around to see Marinette looking at him worriedly, with the eyes she usually gave Chat Noir. His heart gave a violent flutter as he noticed that _yes_ indeed there were freckles that decorated her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. How did he not notice? Her cheeks started turning a bright pink and he gave a wavering smile. How did he not notice he was falling head over heels for the shy girl behind him and the loud, expressive girl to Chat Noir?!

"Are you alright Adrien?"

He nodded at her, unable to form words at his new revelation. She gave a timid smile back and pulled out her notebook. He glanced down and nearly fell over. Clean, cursive handwriting. Perfect structure and form. Just like the heart shaped note he recieved.

 _Oh my god...its Marinette! She responded to my letter. Now that I actually process it, she sorta looks like Ladybug, just add a mask and a yo-yo and we're good to go. But how can shy, stuttering Marinette be Ladybug?_

 _But would it really be bad if she was?_ Honestly, no it wouldn't. In fact, that would be amazing!

"Hey Mari," he whispered making her jump and flush a red. _So cute!_

"Y-Yes?"

"Can I talk to you after school?" Her cheeks reddened and she nodded. He grinned despite himself and turned back around. Marinette let out the breath she held and sighed.

* * *

School ended fairly quickly and Adrien waited outside of the class with a nervous tapping of his foot. Marinette walked out with Alya and smiled nervously at him and Alya gave her a thump on the back before walking away. Adrien led her to the library, Marinette tugging on her braids. They sat down in a chair away from all wandering eyes and he sighed. How should he start this...

"Ok Mari, relax I just wanted to talk." He chuckled at her tense shoulders. Marinette huffed and crossed her arms, pouting lightly. Adrien grinned and shook his head. Reaching into his backpack he pulled out the slightly worn card. Marinette's eyes widened and a pale hue came across her face.

"I got this note in the mail on Valentine's Day. But nobody signed it." Marinette slapped her forehead and grumbled to herself. Adrien gave a soothing smile and rubbed her hand.

"Hey it's ok. You wrote it didn't you? You answered my note?"

Marinette started flushing a dark red and nodded meekly. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I know you don't like me like that and I'm completely and utterly embarrassed." She buried her face into her arms with a whine.

"Are you sure about that My Lady?"

Marinette froze and her shoulders tensed immensely. She slowly looked up with wide eyes and Adrien gave a nervous smile.

"Chat?"

"Hey princess." Her eyes widened even more.

"H-How?"

"I guess I finally opened my eyes." Marinette blinked and shook her head. She seemed to be scolding herself. Suddenly Plagg came out of Adriens jacket making Adrien yelp. Marinette jumped in shock before cooing.

"Awww, he's so cute!"

"He's an annoying asshole." Adrien deadpanned. Marinette giggled and opened her bag.

"Come on Tikki." A red Kwami stepped out before waving at Adrien. A second later she was tackled by the black kitty Kwami. Marinette suddenly looked at Adrien in anger.

"What if I wasn't Ladybug! You could have blown your cover!"

"No. If you weren't Ladybug the. I would have complemented you again and again." He said, nudging Marinette's elbow. She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Cheeky Chaton."

"Only for you princess."

 **A/N: and done. I might do a follow up with this one and have their relationship develop.**


	11. la première fois

**Prompt: He remembered** **the first time he saw her. He didn't think he could ever forget.**

* * *

He remembered the first time he saw her. He didn't think he could ever forget. It was the first time he went to school as well. A new experience, time away from his too quiet house. Chloe had been his Friend since they were little but he didn't like the "mightier then thou" attitude she had going on. Putting gum on another students chair just because they had attitude? It honestly couldn't have been worst then hers. Then he heard a voice.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" He turned and his breath nearly got taken away. Her blue bell eyes sparked with anger and determination. Her raven hair bangs just nearly hit her eyes. Her lips were pink and pulled into a stern pout. She shoved past him and started trying to get the gum off. Adrian had to blink before he could get his mind to start working and talk to this beautiful creature.

"Wait! I-I was trying to get the gum off!"

Chloe's laughter bounced off the walls, a cackle really. It felt unsettling as the girls eyes narrowed at him, Chloe and Chloe's friend.

"Hahaha so funny you three! I guess your a friend of Chloe's?" She spit the name like venom and Adrian had to bit his tongue to not shout 'No! I don't even know her!' And settled with,

"Why do people keep saying that?"

The girl sat down and scoffed, turning away just as her friend came and sat down as well. He sat next to a dude who wrinkled his nose before smiling.

He made his first friend. Nino was his name. Adrian couldn't help but keep glancing at the black haired beauty who avoided all his looks and sometimes matched them with glares. He sighed and turned away. Nino tilted his head before smiling.

"Her names Marinette." Adrian looked up with wide eyes.

"Marinette?"

"She's the nicest girl in school...besides Rose. But Rose is too nice." Nino said, leaning back nodding to a girl dressed in pink. Literally. Everything on her was pink.

"Why didn't you just tell her it was Chloe?"

"Chloe and I have been friends since we were small. I can't just throw her under the bus. She is the only friend I have." Adrian rested his head in his arms, feeling a little depressed. Nino bit his lip and seemed to make a decision and grinned, nudging Adrian.

"Well I think you need to make new friends. Starting with Marinette."

"But she won't even talk to me!"

"So he's a model, famous and friends with Chloe? Uh-uh! No way!" Marinette's friend exclaimed, crossing her arms. Adrian felt his heart deflate a bit and looked pointedly at Nino.

"How could I not recognize him! His father is my favorite designer!" Marionette muttered, thou Adrian could hear it. "Rotten luck that is."

"She's a designer herself." Nino whispered. Adrian tilted his head.

"Marinette?" He called softly. Chloe made a sound of disapproval behind him but he ignored it. Marinette jumped and looked at him with a frown.

"How did you learn my name?" She then looked at Nino who smiled innocently. She sighed and glared at Adrian.

"What do you want?"

"I hear your a designer...a fan of my fathers."

"If that's your way of buying a friendship to embarrass me then I don't buy it!"

"Wait, what are you-,"

"Doesn't Chloe tell you enough? You guys are best friends after all, she must tell you all about the 'fun times' we've had together." Marionette's eyes hardened and she turned away.

"I don't need anymore embarrassment. Just don't talk to me and we will get on just fine." Adrian looked taken aback and slightly hurt but did as she asked. Nino frowned as well.

"What did Chloe do that was so bad?" Adrian asked Nino. Nino's frown darkened and he crossed his arms. Him an Marinette might not be very close but she was a good friend. He was protective of her and so was a lot of the class. She was always so kind to everyone, she grew on you and it made you feel pissed when Chloe downgraded her.

"Chloe never had a nice thing to say about her. Makes fun of her parents for being bakers, calls her horrible names, grinds her self esteem till the isn't any left. Dude, you haven't even seen Chloe like bad man. Her putting gum on Marinette's seat? That was like, not even going easy. It was practice. She's cruel to Mari and it's awful." Both boys gazed to Marinette where she was looking down into her lap, quietly talking to Alya.

"Are you serious?"

"Made Marinette cry once too. It was in the fifth grade. Tore up a piece of clothing Marinette spent months working on. Shouted at her, said mean things. It was scary seeing Marinette shut down like that. The next day, there was a shield around her. She became clumsy and nervous around everyone. She used to be a lot brighter ya know? Happier too."

Adrian couldn't believe what he was hearing. His fist was clenched till they were white and he gritted his teeth. How can anyone be so cruel. Marinette looked like a sweet girl, even if she was mean to him, he understood. Anyone friends with Chloe was deemed 'bad news' to her.

In the end, he never got the chance to talk to Marinette. She avoided him and turned her head away. Adrien knew he had to keep trying though. But it seemed luck wasn't on his side. School just ended and it was raining. It cancelled a photoshoot for him and while he is usually ecstatic about missing one, he didn't want to go home to a quiet house. As Adrien moved to the front of the school he noticed another person there.

 _Marinette._

Adrien sighed, shaking himself before walking out next to her. He tried giving an easy grin and a half wave but she huffed and looked away. Adrien frowned and opened his umbrella, walking a little bit out into the rain.

"I just want you to know that I was just trying to get the gum off your seat, I swear." He glanced back at the bluenette beauty and saw her confused face.

"I've never need to a public school before. Or have any real friends. It's all still new to me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Marinette asked cautiously.

"Because I want you to know that I am not like Chloe. I don't have a reason to be like her other then someone judging me based on status and friends then who I really am." He didn't mean to sound so harsh in the end but didn't regret it. Marinette flinched a bit and turned away again. It was silent between the two of them before she broke.

"Chloe has tortured me for years. I'm sorry if my accusations are false."

Adrien looked at her and couldn't help the small grin slip into his face as Marinette blushed and had a sheepish smile on her face.

"Then let's start over. Hi, I'm Adrien Agreste." The blonde grinned, almost cheekily. Marinette giggled and glanced down before meeting his gaze.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Adrien smiled and seemed to contemplate himself for a second before holding his umbrella out for her to take. Marinette's eyes widened and a flush darkened her cheeks. Her hand hesitantly reached out before pulling back a bit out of uncertainty. Adrien smiled encouragingly and Marinette's fingers brushed his.

It was like a tingling sensation rippled through his hand all the way to his stomach. Butterflies fluttered as he stared down at her blue bell eyes and pink lips. She grabbed the umbrella and Adrien held her hand a second longer then necessary before stepping back a bit. Marinette was still looking at him in slight awe before the umbrella closed on her face.

Adrien gaped at her before bursting into a small fit of laughter. She was so adorable. Marinette lifted it off her face before giggling herself, starting to fix the umbrella again. Adrien gave her one last grin before he stepped out into the rain.

"I'll see you tomorrow Marinette?" He couldn't help but be hopeful. Marinette grinned and rocked in her feet.

"Defiantly."

Adrien waved and started walking down to his limo when he felt a small ouch in his chest and a black cat kwami fluttered out with a smug look.

"First day of school and already lovebirds."

"We're not lovebirds. She just a friend." Adrien's eyes widened in excitement. "Wow...a friend."

He glanced back at Marinette who was still watching him from the steps and flushed a light pink before getting into the car. As he drove off, Adrien watched as she started walking away, holding his umbrella confidently. He also couldn't help but think that being lovebirds wouldn't be such a bad thing.

 **A/N: Sorry this was late! I had at my grandparents house and they don't like electronics so no computer and it was hard to write on my phone. So I am working on the overprotective Marinette so that should come up soon but my dads birthday is on the 6th so I might not get a chance to finish and post it! But I have been reading the requests and made a list on what I need to finish and such but here is like a filler since you guys have been so patient and I am so grateful! I will try to post again later on and more frequently but time is a limit I don't really have even in the summer. But thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. Coccinelle Surprotecteur

**Prompt: Adrien is on a date with a girl model who is a bitch and Marinette just so happens to be their waitress for the evening. Inserting overprotective (or overpossessive if that's how you want to look at it) "best friend".**

 **For all those who wanted overprotective Marinette! More of these will probably come up, just an FYI.**

 **Oh and this is a Late!College AU. Like Senors and stuff.**

* * *

Too be honest, Adrien wasn't sure how he got mixed in with this. Seriously, he wasn't. One minute, he's modeling with a girl (was her name Sophie?) and the next he was going on a date with her. She was taking him to a restaurant called Le Stella. When he walked in, surprise! Nino was dressed in a white dress shirt with a black vest over it. His hair grew out a bit and he wasn't wearing his normal hat. Adrien let out a loud laugh making his best friend jump before grinning.

"Adrien, my man! What are you doing here?"

"Taking ME on our first date!" Sophie (just gonna stick with that...) said, clutching his arm, reminding him too much of Chloe. Nino raised an eyebrow and wrinkled his nose.

"That sucks man." Adrien frowned and looked at him confused, talking before Sophie could comment after her indigent squawk.

"What do you mean?"

"Well me and Alya always thought you were going to end up with Marinette."

 _Wait what?!_

"Yeah dude! She had the biggest crush on you in high school." Adrien flushed and felt a bit of shame flood to his cheeks. He was so obsessed with Ladybug that he never noticed. Maybe something could of happened... He admitted to himself that he liked the shy girl after their graduation. Marinette was as nervous as always around him (guess it makes more sense now) and had shyly gotten his attention. When he turned, she gave him a small kiss. On the cheek but still a kiss. His cheek had burned and he was confused before looking at her and reciprocated the small action. She was red with a flush but a small smile on her face.

Then he never saw her again.

All four of them went to college to follow their dreams. Marinette was going to be the youngest fashion designer in good graces with _the_ Gabriel Agreste (and not because of him!). Nino was becoming a professional musician, not just DJing anymore. Sometimes, he, Marinette and Alya would help him with his pieces. The girls turned out to have lovely voices ( _I-I'm not that good Adrien!_ Shut up and accept the compliment girl! _ALYA!_ ) and he could serenade them with the piano. And Alya became the youngest reporter of France's newspaper, though he could see her leaning into investigations and not just stories now. She had a knack for that sort of thing anyway. Then him. Adrien was going into Physics major and kept up modeling for his dad. It paid good and he had a bit more free time.

He patrolled the night alone or sometimes Ladybug makes an appearance. Ever since the defeat of Hawkmoth, they don't see each other very much. It was around the same time he kept hanging out with Marinette over the summer before college, and his crush on the hero dwindled and another formed on the, now, non-stuttering, sarcastic, beautiful Marinette.

But they just don't _talk!_

Now Adrien was a slightly stuttering mess when he tried talking to her and ended up erasing messages he wanted to send. Sometimes she would text to say hi and he would get so freaked out that he wouldn't respond before typing the excuse, "Sorry! Maybe next time," or "I was busy and didn't see it." Soon she stopped texting and he felt like an idiot.

"Well enough about that, Alya can show you too your table!" Nino said as a familiar red and brunette haired girl walked up with her thick framed glasses on her face and a knowing smirk.

"Hey blondie, good to see you again."

"Alya! What are you guys doing here? I forgot to ask."

"Summer jobs, gotta pay tuition and such." Alya winked before narrowing her eyes at his date. He realized Sophie had an annoyed look on her face and was playing on her phone before looking up.

"Oh, your done talking with Commoners? Let's go already." She strutted passed them and directed herself to the table. Alya visibly elbowed him and gave a 'what the hell?!' look at him. He flushed again and sighed with a shrug. He didn't know how it happened either.

"Here you go guys," Alya handed them their menus, "Your waitress will be here shortly to get your drinks." Alya smirked at Adrien before walking off.

Now Adrien attempted to be nice through out the wait but this girl was a _flirt!_ He winced, wondering if this is what Ladybug felt like when _he_ flirted with her. He sighed and placed a fake smile on his face and tried to pay attention but she was just blabbing about her and her new hairdresser. He had never been happier when the waitress showed up.

"Hi, I'm Marinette and I'm going to be your waitress tonight! Can i take your drinks orders?"

 _Shit._

* * *

Adrien was looking firmly at the menu's, silently cursing Nino and Alya. They just so happened to leave out that Marinette worked there too.

"I will have your house red." Sophie sighed.

"A uh a coke please." Adrien heard her scribble down her answer an hesitantly glanced up. He wished he didn't. He can't stop looking at her now. Marinette had _grown._ Her hair was longer and no longer held into pigtails. She was wearing a messy bun that had two pencils sticking out of it. Her eyes, oh god, her eyes. He thought they were blue before, nothing compares to how they are now. Her lips were a light pink and pulled fuller then in highschool. She grew into her figure and had perfect curves that the female models he knew would kill for. She had a bright smile and a natural flush on her face.

"Your drinks will be right out!" Her cheery voice hummed. She started walking away before pausing and looking back, eyes twinkling. "Oh and, hi Adrien!"

Adrien jumped and flushed a red, smiling frantically.

"Hey, Hi, Hey Marinette!" She giggled at him and continued to walk away. Adrien groaned softly to himself and ran a hand through his hair. This was worse then when Ladybug _actually_ flirted back at him. Sophie have him a narrowed eye look and a glare toward Marinette's direction and felt a protective urge run through him. She isn't going to be Chloe, Marinette didn't need that, especially not now when her life was beginning! Adrien sent a glare at Sophie and straightened up, Marinette walked back carrying a tray with drinks and another tray for another table. He only caught a glance at Sophie's smirk hen she knocked over one of Marinette's tray's. She yelped and he feared that he clumsiness that followed her through highschool wouldn't show up when she arched a bit and caught everything.

"Sorry! I _am_ a bit clumsy." Marinette smirked. "Now i know your name," She pointed at him, "But i don't know yours..."

"Sophie Collins."

"That doesn't sound french."

"I'm a visiting model from America. This is just a side job, I'm thinking of time off. I'm going to get a role for a new movie! Maybe I can get some tips sometime." She winked suggestively at Adrien which made him wrinkle his nose and give a weak smile at Marinette. She frowned and rested a hand on is shoulder. Adrien felt the heat flush to his cheeks and stiffened under her.

"Hey are you alright?" She asked softly, her breath tickling his ear. He nearly shuddered and responded with a raspy voice,

"I-I'm fine Marinette."

"Your _daddy_ hasn't pushed you too hard...has he?" They way she spoke was innocent for sure but he couldnt help but flush harder and nod jerkily. Sophie clenched her fist and slammed it on the table.

"Hey waitress! Hands off him!"

"I'm just comforting a friend!" Marinette teased back, a smirk on her face.

"Your a minimum waged waitress! You think Adrien _Agreste_ would ever go for the likes of you? He wouldnt waste his breath. He's mine."

"Sound familiar?" Marinette asked with a giggle. Adrien nodded, face hardening. Before he could say anything Marinette slid closer to Sophie and gave a smile.

"One, he isnt property, Adrien is a human being. Two, listen closely and tell me if this story sounds familiar. Naive little hick with good looks and great hair decides 'Hey look at me, I'm going to move to Paris! Where love and happiness happens everywhere and I will have everything i ever wanted.' Only to find -Whoopsie- we _dont_ all get what we want. And that dream of being a movie star? Double whoopsie, She's a secondary model. And whoopsie number threesie nobody cares about her or her dreams. And soon enough those dreams die and our model sinks into emotional and literal squalor, living in a run down apartment. Till, finally, she has no choice but to go back home with those big brown eyes and pretty hair to become... You're from America, is that what you said? So how about a diner waitress? That sound about right?" Marinette put the food down and put a hand on her hip. Adrien could feel Plagg snickering and Adrien just looked at her confused. _Where did the attitude come from?_

"It's on the house."

"Hey! No one tells me what I can or cant be. Especially not some bitch who never had the guts to try to be anything more then a stupid slutty waitress!" Sophie slammed her hand down and glared at Marinette who leaned over with that famous 'Ladybug Smirk.'

"Alright, look. Everyone comes to Paris thinking that they can be anything they want. Well you cant. I've tried. You can only be what you are. Sly fox," She pointed to herself, "Dumb bunny." She pointed at Sophie who stood and glared into Marinette's eyes.

"I'm _not_ a dumb bunny."

"Right. And thats not Spaghetti Marinara." Sophie jerked her hand out of the dish and hissed, wiping it on a napkin. "You'll never be a real actress. Start with working on t.v shows first and work your way up." A hint of the old Marinette was there before smirking back down at her. "You're a hot model though. Maybe even a top model like your boyfriend, one day! Hang in there!" And walked off and up to Alya who was talking rapidly with her phone out. Sophie let out what sounded like a feral growl and stood with a glare.

"Sophie..."

"NO NO NO! I'm done! If _that's_ the kind of people you hang out with then I'm out of here!" She took off with a rough shove to Marinette who waved bye sarcastically.

"Bye Bye Little Butterfly!" Adrien paused and looked back at Marinette with wide eyes. Only one person ever said that.

" _Ladybug?"_ Adrien shook his head and called over Marinette again. She hesitantly made her way over before placing that fake smirk on her face. Adrien couldnt help but think, _what happened to you?_

"Can i have the check?"

"Sure...and sorry, i didnt mean to ruin your date."

Adrien nodded and grabbed her wrist before she left. "Can i talk to you after?"

"My shift is almost over."

It was about twenty minutes later and Marinette punched out, waving to Alya and Nino. She put on a small jacket over her uniform and let out a small breath into the night of Paris. They walked down the street in silence, though not the awkward kind like in highschool. Marinette was the one who broke it though.

"Look I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at her. She just reminded me of Chloe and...myself that i sort of...well snapped."

"Why did you snap. You usually dont let things like that get to you."

"You dont really know me that well then."

"So things do get to you."

Marinette paused and sighed, amending her statement. "Not anymore. I remember having big dreams like she did."

"To be a fashion designer, right?" She nodded and sighed, rubbing her arms.

"I think it was in the middle of college and i was finally accepted into the fashion program. I saved enough money with the bit of help from my parents and made it in with big dreams and big ideas. I was so excited. Everyone was so nice and i actually felt like i belonged somewhere. But then the professor walked in. We had an assignment and it was to make a small coat. Simple. I added my own designs and thought just like we were supposed to. I was so proud of what i did and when i showed it to her, she simply picked it up and grabbed my scissors. I thought she was going to alter a bit, it might have been a bit long. Instead...she cut it all up. Everything i worked on to impress this women, put into shreds. She told me that I would never be a real designer. I didnt have the talent for it."

"But-but your designs are amazing! You never believed what they said before!"

"I guess i was just tired of being told i cant. And the next day, i dropped the class."

Adrien stared at Marinette with sad eyes and she turned her head away and sighed. "I learned two things that day. One, i was never going to let anyone see they got to me."

"And two?" Adrien asked quietly.

"If all anyone is ever going to see me as untalented and worthless, then why should i keep trying."

Adrien stopped Marinette and held her upper arm. She looked up at him and he could see the sadness in her eyes but she was so strong. She had been strong for so long. Adrien gave a small grin and she returned it.

"I'm proud of you." She blinked and tilted her head confused. "Your not untalented or worthless. But I'm proud of you. You are so much more then that. Also, thank you."

"For what?"

"Putting Sophie in her place...though it could have been down much nicer." Marinette flushed with a groan and crossed her arms, walking again.

"I'm sorry. Seriously."

"It's fine. I get that you were jealous!"

"JEALOUS? Why would i be jealous?!" Marinette yelled as he teased her.

"You weren't on the date with me." Marinette flushed again and shoved him with a smirk.

"Maybe. But i wasn't the one blushing at every fleeting touch, now was i Agreste?" She brushed his shoulder with a smirk and walked ahead. Sure enough, Adrien was red and a small smile on his face.

"That's not fair! Wait for me!"

* * *

 **A/N: And done! This is sorta like Zootopia and stuff with a little bit of Protective!Marinette but not at the same time. I have a completely different one for like full on protective Marinette. Thank you so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. mères intuition

**Prompt: Marinette is done. She doesn't want her Miraculous anymore. Maybe a past miraculous holder can calm her down.**

* * *

She didn't want it. Not anymore. Marinette's shoulder were shaking and the tears kept coming. She didn't want this anymore! This gift! She loved vein Ladybug, sure, but it was ruining her life. Marinette looked in the mirror and all she saw was the red masked hero.

"You...this is all your fault!" With a scream, Marinette smashed her fist into the mirror before collapsing on the ground. Another sob tore through her as she kept apologizing to Tikki who petted her he'd in understanding. Marinette's hands shook as she took the earrings out of her ears and held them clutched into her fists. Now she was truly alone. She didn't notice her miraculous glow and a blue hues figure slowly came out of the earrings. A women with gentle eyes and a serene smile looked down at her and started to softly per her hair. Marinette jumped and looked up with wide red rimmed eyes.

"Shhhh there little one. It's alright,"

"Who are you?" Marinette sniffed. The women smiled and wiped her cheeks.

"I am the past holder of the Peacock Miraculous,"

"The-The Peacock? Then why did you-"

"Your kwami called out to mine darling. Now take a deep breath and calm down. Tell me what's wrong,"

"I-I'm...I can't! I can't do it anymore. I want to, I really do but I can't. I know Tikki wants me to be happy but...I'm overwhelmed. I don't like the attention. I don't want to be...Ladybug anymore," Marinette sobbed, hugging herself. The women hummed softly to her, a tune she didn't recognize but it calmed her down. The women's arms were wrapped around Marinette tightly and rocked her slowly.

"Why don't you want to be Ladybug?"

"I-I don't want to keep lying to everyone. It just hurts them and it hurts me. I can't do it!"

"Some good must come from it,"

"Besides helping people? My crush finally noticed me...except it isn't me. He notices Ladybug...he-he loves her! He could never love me,"

"But you are Ladybug," she crooned softly in Marinette's ear. "You are her and she is you,"

"No she isn't! I'm nothing like Ladybug...I hate her. She takes everything from me!" Marinette screwed her eyes shut and tried to stop thinking about Adrien and Chat.

"Oh darling," the women cupped Marinette's face and frowned. "How long have you felt like this?"

"I'm trying to be strong," Marinette explained. "I'm tired of trying, I'm tired of lying. Yeah I'm smiling but inside I'm dying,"

"When I had my Miraculous, I was in love with a man. A very isolated man with not much to give but his ideas and his art. And he fell in love with me. But not the right me. But I couldn't stop seeing him. So I decided on an alternative. I started seeing him as my civilian form. He was closed off at first but we became friends. I still saw him as my Miraculous but I loved seeing him as myself," Marinette smiled at her and cuddled closer. "He soon fell in love with me. The civilian me. And I realized, we aren't two people, my miraculous and I, we were one. He fell in love with ALL of me,"

"But I love two people,"

"Maybe they are one in the same,"

Marinette paused and sat up slowly. Adrien as Chat Noir. Adrien, sweet, polite Adrien as the pun master, flirty Chat Noir? Could that even be a possibility? Of course it could. Anyone could be Chat Noir.

"Who do you love more Marinette?"

Almost immediately Marinette opened her mouth to say Adrien but paused. Who did she love more? Adrien loved her but as Ladybug. He doesn't give Marinette the time of day. Not really. Sure they talk but he sees right through her. He doesn't see her. But Chat does. Chat visits Marinette with his stupid puns and happy hugs and nuzzles. He doesn't expect her to be anyone but herself. Doesn't expect her to be some hero. But Chat also loves Ladybug. But could he also love Marinette?

"I-I don't know. I mean I do, but, could he-could he ever love...me?"

"My darling, of course he could,"

"You sore know what to do in these situations. You sound like a mother," Marinette said softly, rubbing the remaining tears out of her eyes and off her face. The women chuckled and loosened her arms around Marinette.

"I was a mother once,"

"Was?"

"Yes. I had married that man. The one who loved all of me. We had a beautiful baby boy with blonde hair and big green eyes. He was so sweet. Soon, my husband started getting caught up in work. He had no time for me or his son. My kwami told me that there was something darkening happening to him and he was scared for me. To protect me, my kwami absorbed me,"

"Wait what?" Marinette blinked.

"Kwami's rely on instinct. If they feel there chosen is being threatened or will be and can't protect them, they can either leave or absorb their chosen,"

"But Tikki doesn't do that to me! And I fight Akumas daily,"

"That's because she knows you can take care of yourself. Before, I didn't believe my kwami. I trusted my husband and loved him so much. But he became controlling and overbearing. So he absorbed me into his miraculous. Everyone thought I went missing. I regret it. I miss my little boy. He is probably your age,"

"What was his name?"

"Adrien," Marinette gaped for a second and blinked rapidly.

"Adrien Agreste?"

The women looked at Marinette with her kind smile that reminded her of Adrien and her eyes. Those green eyes. Like Chats, she thought absentmindedly before shaking her head and leaning back on the women.

"Sometimes being a holder gets overwhelming. Like the weight of the world is on your shoulders. But that is where you talk to your partner. Let him be there for you, everyone needs a someone," Marinette thought it over for a second before nodding.

"Your right. I can't let it control me. I can't let anyone down!"

"And you won't. As long as you try and try your best," the women led Marinette to her bed and laid her down before kissing her head. "You'll do fine. As Ladybug and Marinette but personally?"

Marinette looked up at her as the women leant down and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"I like Marinette better. And so will Chat,"

"How did you-"

"A mothers intuition," the women winked before starting to put Marinette's earrings back in.

"Thank you,"

"Anytime little one,"

Tikki reappeared and looked down at Marinette with a sad smile before at the women still watching over her. The women smiled at the kwami and nodded her head before fading through Marinette's window.

The blue hued figure stopped at a large house with huge windows. The women came into the huge bedroom and floated toward the sleeping boy on the top big bed. The cat kwami woke startled by the radiation of her presence and bowed his head slowly.

"Take care of him Plagg. Please. Don't let him get corrupted,"

"He's different ma'am. He makes a perfect Chat Noir, with the right amount of passion and recklessness," the woman chuckled and brushed Adrien's bangs and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Adrien. Don't ever forget that. Don't ever forget that mommy loves you,"

And then she was gone.

* * *

It was on patrol the next day. Marinette was Ladybug and was staring over Paris on her favorite spot on the Eiffel Tower with Chat by her side. Marinette started humming the tune the woman hummed to her. Chat looked at his lady with wide eyes and tilted his head.

"My lady, where did you hear that tune?"

"Someone hummed it to me. It helped me calm down," she answered, looking over at the handsome cat and smiling. "Why?"

"My mom used to hum it to me," he answered, feet dangling off the side of the tower. "It calmed me down too,"

Ladybug blinked in surprise before a small smile appeared on her face. "Really?"

"Yeah. I sort of forgot it..after she disappeared,"

"She loves you," Chat looked at his lay with confusion as she just stared at the sunset. "She loves you a lot and regrets having to leave. I think she will come back. And that's because she loves you,"

The quiet hum of the wind filled the shocked silence before Ladybug turned with a smile, parts of her costume fading into her normal clothes.

"M-M'lady!"

"And so do I. I love you Chat Noir," Marinette gave a closed eyes smile and Chat gaped at her. "And I also love Adrien. I love all of you,"

Marinette flushed and intertwined her fingers and settled them on her lap.

"And I know you love Ladybug, but-"

Her eyes were so blue and clear and her lips pink and she looked so beautiful in the sunset.

"Can you learn to love Marinette as well?"

 **A/N: this was last minute like literally right before I fell asleep I thought of this and wrote it really quickly. I hope you liked it! I hope we hear what happened to Adriens mom in season 2. I also hope Marinette and Adrien learn their identities. It's a long shot but it would be worth seeing. Anyway I hope you liked it! Bye!**


	14. Je me sens assez unpretty

**Prompt: I feel pretty/Unpretty AU with Chloe and Marinette singing and it's the song that Ladybug sang half of and it couldn't be a coincidence and Adrien may have felt guilty and cried a bit since he had rejected Marinette a few days prior and knew that didn't help her confidence**

Marinette had moments of bravery. Usually it only came with the mask, Ladybug. That's all people see…Ladybug. Nobody sees Marinette. Surprisingly the only person who does is Chloe. Marinette summoned all her bravery to ask Adrien out. She was going to do it. Chloe walked up to her and dread filled Marinette's stomach. Chloe was going to break her confidence. Instead, said girl stood next to her and crossed her arms.

" _I know what your going to do,"_

 _Marinette blinked in shock before crossing her arms to. "Is that so?"_

" _You shouldn't. He is going to hurt you,"_

" _Chloe-"_

" _He loves someone else," Chloe's eyes turned down and actual sadness filled them. Marinette paused and her arms fell limp._

" _But I have to try, right?"_

 _Chloe was silent for a few seconds before putting her hand on Marinette's shoulder. Concern was in her blue eyes and bit her lip._

" _I know I've been a huge bitch to you, but, we have Adrien in common. He hurt me and he will hurt you. Talk to me…ok?" And then the blonde walked away. Marinette blinked but was willing. If Chloe wanted to start over then so would Mari._

Marinette jumped out of her memory as the final bell rang. Chloe left the class first silently, glancing at Marinette before exiting. Adrien waved Nino goodbye before he finished packing his bag and headed out.

"A-Adrien!"

Adrien jumped as Marinette called to him. He smiled and waved at her.

"Hey Mari! What's up?"

"I-I wanted to tell you something,"

"What is it?" Adrien gave a reassuring smile and Marinette felt the heat bloom into her cheeks. She nearly gave up but remembered Chloe's words. Adrien wouldn't hurt Marinette…right?

"I wanted to tell you…I…I-I love you. I love you," Adrien's smile faltered before being replaced with a sympathetic look. Marinette felt the tears blur her eyes. Adrien made a hesitant step toward her but Marinette took another back. She wiped her eyes frantically and gave a smile at Adrien.

"I-I know you don't like m-me…like they b-but I just w-wanted to tell you,"

"I'm so sorry Mari. But I love someone else," Adrien bit his lip and sighed. There want anything else he could do. "I'm sorry," Adrien quickly hurried out of the room, passing Chloe who was leaning against the wall with closed eyes. Marinette stood there, staring at the empty space where Adrien stood and let the tears frantically fall. Chloe walked in silently and watched the girl breakdown before walking over and seating her on her desk and sitting next to her.

"It's ok," Chloe whispered. And Marinette believed her.

 **XXX**

"Wait, so your giving up on Adrien? Girl!" Alya gaped at Marinette in surprise.

"Yeah, I mean how could I love him? I don't even know him,"

"But Mari-"

"Alya, you and Nino can still hang out and stuff. I'm just going to act like I never told Adrien. Maybe even just be his friend first…"

"That's so mature Marinette. You have a heart of gold," Alya cooed, hugging her friend. Marinette giggled and hugged back tightly.

It made sense. Marinette didn't know _anything_ about Adrien. Just little things he likes and his schedule. What about his quirks? What about hobbies? Ones he actually enjoyed. She didn't know that. And it hurt really. It still hurt and she still cried but she found a friend in it. Chloe helped her every time. Both girls were crushed by the same boy and they bonded slowly after. It was hard to not fall on old habits but it worked with them.

Marinette walked into the class and paused. Alya was already to her seat chatting with Nino. Adrien glanced up at her and the look of pity was there. Marinette didn't want to deal with that. She looked around the room and paused at Chloe. Sabrina had been out for a week, on a family trip to Germany. She looked so lonely. Her decision was made. Marinette walked over to the seat next to Chloe and paused right I front of her. The room was quiet as the other students watched.

"Can I sit here?" Chloe looked up at Mari with surprise before scoffing and looking away. Marinette raised an eyebrow and rolled back on her heels. Chloe finally met her eyes again and they held a small fondness to them, specifically for Marinette.

"Well don't just stand there like an idiot. Sit down,"

Marinette giggled and did as she was told, scoring next to Chloe.

"Thanks,"

Chloe didn't answer but squeezed Marinette's wrist. The teacher walked in pausing at he sight of the two enemies sitting together before going on with her announcement.

"There is a contest in the Music Hall this Saturday. You have a week to do a group, duet or solo performance. You don't have too participate but the winner gets to have his or her or their song/music piece signed into Jagged Stones next album,"

Marinette and Chloe gaped. Jagged Stone was their favorite singer ever. Maybe they could perform together do they won't have to fight about it.

"Do you want to be my partner?" Chloe asked, eyes sparkling at Marinette. Marinette's eyes glanced back to Alya, Nino and Adrien. They were gaping at her. Marinette smiled at Chloe and nodded.

"I'm sure we can think of something!"

The rest of the day was off. Alya ignored Marinette and Nino kept trying to get Marinette to leave Chloe's side. But Adrien was the worst. He just looked at her with sad eyes, apologies on the tip of his tongue. Marinette didn't like that. She didn't need him to pity her. Chloe understood and always mumbled about how _now he cares…_

"So I was thinking-"

"Can you sing?" Chloe interruptedMarinette, eyes demanding as always. She was a lot more bearable. Marinette now knew that Sabrina didn't just _stay_ with Chloe because of money or popularity. Chloe actually cares, you just need to break the shell first.

"I-I-what?"

"Can you sing?"

"Sorta-"

"Is it sorta or yes?"

"Why is this so important?!"

"Because I have an idea,"

 **XXX**

Patrol was as normal as it could be. Sorta. At night, Marinette usually let herself feel the pain of not having her _love_ love her back. It was ridiculous but it still hurt. She needed time. Chat didn't help much. Usually someone saying that the one she loved wasn't worth it, they started to believe it. But not Marinette. Adrien was her friend and she knew that he was worth everything. Maybe that's why it hurt.

"Seriously M'Lady, this guy is an idiot. Take it from me," Chat stated, crossing his arms.

"He's my friend Chat. Don't say those things," she scolded him. Ladybug rolled her shoulders and stared out into the city. She started to hum softly. Chloe had the idea to do a mash up of two beautiful songs from an American Singer.

Chat stared at her and she could feel it. Warmth spread inside the Chat Boy as _his_ love seemed to heal slowly day by day. Maybe she didn't love him as much as she thought.

"I have a talent show at my school," Chat said softly. Ladybug whirled around to see him, a frown on her face.

"Chat, your not aloud to-"

"Will you be there?"

"Chat…"

"Please M'Lady. I just have to know. Are you going to be there?"

Ladybug contemplated his question with silence. She didn't seem like she was going to answer and Chat nearly gave up before she spoke in a quiet voice.

"I'll be there. I am performing after all,"

Chat's eyes gleamed in happiness and he let out a cheer. _Atleast I can make someone happy,_ Ladybug thought to herself. Both Miraculous' beeped and their owners said a final farewell. Marinette called Chloe later that night, talking about everything and nothing. Honestly, Chloe was so easy to talk to. She didn't pry like Alya, just listened and then put her input before waiting for Marinette to tell her on her own.

"I really want this to work," Marinette said softly into the phone. "Not just for the production but…for us, you know?"

"I get it. I just want my dad to finally notice me. I get he's busy but I want to be more then a popularity stunt for him. I want to actually _be_ know as his daughter,"

Marinette made a confused noise and Chloe sighed.

"I mean I want him to notice that I really _am_ his daughter and that it's not a title for another one of his workers. I want him to love me and not try to buy it from me…"

"I can't say I understand Chloe, but the bakery is always open and I'm always ready to listen,"

Chloe chuckled on the other side and there was a suspicious sound of a sniffle.

"I-I, thank you. I can't really remember why I hated you in the first place," it was quiet except for the breathing on both ends. Chloe broke it though. "I remember that it was after my mum left. And I remember seeing you with your family in the park. My daddy wasn't elected yet but he was building it up, staying in work and never being with me. I remember feeling so jealous. You had your family, a whole family. And mine was broken. Alya had to many sisters to have a happy full family since they never had enough money, Nino was the only child but his parents were always fighting and Adrien _had_ a happy family but his dad was already leaving the picture…then there was you,"

Marinette had tears in her eyes and clutched the phone tightly to her cheek.

"It was really stupid to be jealous of the family you had but I couldn't help it. And…I'm sorry. For all of it,"

"It-It's ok," Marinette sniffed and wiped her eyes giggling softly. "It's ok. Now let's show them woes boss, yeah?"

"Yeah. Night Mari,"

"Night Chlo,"

 **XXX**

Marinette stood nervously off to the side of the stage. Chloe was next to her but perfectly calm…or so it seemed. Alya _still_ wouldn't talk to Marinette and said girl couldn't find it in herself to be annoyed. She understood. Didn't mean it doesn't hurt.

"Calm down. Your making your hair friz out," Chloe scoffed at her, not even looking in Marinette's direction. Marinette huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, Adrien keeps-"

"Who cares about Adrien? He lost his chance with two _amazingly_ -"

" _-miraculous-"_ Marinette added in teasingly. Chloe nodded, holding her clenched fists with a grin.

"-wonderful girls. It's _his_ loss on _us,"_

Marinette nodded and smiled at her blonde partner.

"Thank you,"

"Don't thank me yet. Let's go up and kick some ass!"

Marinette gaped at Chloe as she never cussed at her before. It was strange but weirdly endearing. Marinette followed Chloe, who was confidently walking up he stage, and grabbed her guitar. Looking out into the crowd Marinette saw Alya glaring at her, Nino seemed sympathetic, Adrien seemed distracted and her parents smiled encouragingly. Sabrina was there, waving at the two of them and the mayor.

"H-Hi," the microphone shrieked making everyone wince. Marinette shut her mouth and held it away from her. Chloe put a reassuring hand in her shoulder. Marinette nodded.

"Hi. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and this is Chloe Bourgeois. We have a song we'd like to sing…I hope you like it," Marinette put the microphone back on the holder and Chloe shifted her own.

Marinette started to play the guitar and smiled as Chloe closed her eyes, starting softly,

" _I wish I could tie you up I my shoes_

 _Make you feel Unpretty too_

 _I was told I was beautiful_

 _But what does that mean to you"_

People started straightening up. Chloe had a good singing voice and the lyrics related to her.

" _Look into the mirror who's inside there_

 _The one with the long hair_

 _Same old me again today,"_

" _ **My outsides are cool**_

 _ **My insides are blue**_

 _ **Every time I think I'm through**_

 _ **It's because of you,"**_

Marinette's eyes met Adriens and he had an unreadable expression on his face. She pushed it away as she countinued to sing.

" _ **I've tried different ways**_

 _ **But it's all the same**_

 _ **At the end of the day**_

 _ **I have myself to blame**_

 _ **I'm just trippin' "**_

"You can buy your hair if it won't grow

 _You could fix your nose if he says no_

You can buy all the make up the M.A.C can make

But if you can't look inside you

 _Find out who I am too_

 _Be in a position that makes me feel so_

 **Damn Unpretty,"**

Alya's eyes widened along with her family and friends. Marinette didn't think she was pretty? Was she always insecure? Sure she was shy but not that bad right?

" _I feel pretty_

 **Oh so pretty**

 _I feel_

Pretty and witty and bright,"

Chloe and Marinette shared a smile and turned to the crowd with sharing smirks. Guilt trip time.

" **Never insecure until I met you**

Now I'm being stupid,"

Adrien met her gaze and winced into himself.

" **I used to be so acute to me**

Just a little bit skinny,"

" _Why do I look to all these things_

To keep you happy,"

Chloe looked at the Mayor and he frowned at his daughter.

" **Maybe get rid of you**

 **And then get back to me**

 **Heeeeey**

 _My outsides are cool_

 _My insides are blue_

 _Every time I think I'm through_

 _It's because of you,"_

Adrien sunk lower into his seat. Alya had her head rested on Nino's shoulder but Nino crossed his arms, understanding where Marinette was coming from and slowly Chloe as well.

" **I've tried different ways**

 **But it's all the same**

 **At the end of the day**

 **I have myself the blame**

 **Keep on trippin'**

You can buy your hair if it won't grow

 _You can fix your nose of he says no_

You can buy all the make-up the M.A.C can make

But if you can't look inside you

 _And find out who am I too_

Be in a position to make me feel so

 **Damn Unpretty,"**

Their voices moved in sync with each other and Chloe stood, holding tightly into Marinette's shoulder.

" _I feel pretty_

 **Oh so pretty**

 _I feel_

Pretty and witty and bright

 _And I pity_

 **Any girl who isn't me tonight,**

 _Oh oh oh oh_ **tonight**

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh_ **tonight**

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh_ **tonight**

 **I feel pretty** _you can buy your hair if it won't grow_

 **Oh so pretty** _you can fix your nose if he says no_

 **I feel pretty and witty and bright** _you can buy all the make up the M.A.C can make_

But if you can look inside you

 _Find out who am I too_

Be in a position that makes me feel so

 **Damn Unpretty**

 **I feel pretty, but unpretty,"**

Alya was sobbing on Nino's shoulder and Adrien was looking up, hands on his face and tears running down his cheeks. Marinette was Ladybug. Marinette was so fragile and he broke her so hard. She had been nothing but nice to him and she was so shy. She must have used all her courage to tell him she loved him. But he couldn't help who _he_ loved. Turned out to be her. And what's worse is that he walked away. Didn't comfort her or anything. Just walked away. Something he didn't do. Yet, he did…

Marinette took off her guitar and was surprised as Chloe hugged her tightly.

"Do you think they got it?"

Marinette glanced around and smiled at the cheering and crying.

"I think they did,"

 **A/N: I wanted to write some Chloe and Mari friendship stuff soooo TADA!**


	15. Imaginez -moi et vous

**Prompt: Adrien invites Alya, Mari and Nino to a photoshoot and one of the models (or photographers) flirts with Marinette and Adrien gets jelly and in the end gets a picture and maybe a kiss…**

Marinette could die. She could _die._ Face first six feet under. Why? Why? Do you ask?! Because Adrien _freaking_ Agreste asked her out! Well…not technically. He invited Alya and Nino and herself to his photoshoot. But still! _He thought about her!_ That is what made Marinette so excited. He _thought_ about her at some point!

Marinette was still smiling as the trio made their way into the park. Adrien was already at the Photoshoot and the others eagerly followed after school. The park was were it was being held and Marinette could see a group of models with the photographer and make up artists.

"Adrien!" Alya yelled as she caught sight of the blonde model. He was dressed in all white. White pants, white t-shirt and white jacket over it. He was having a conversation with another model, completely opposite of him. The other _male_ model had dark black hair that was straight with a light up-do. He had tan skin from what Marinette could tell and was in all black.

Adrien jumped at Alya's voice and paused in his conversation. Harry was a new model on the team and this was his fourth photoshoot. Adrien likes him because he was nice and let him be himself and he was hoping upon introducing Harry to his friends. Adrien turned and waved, heart beating faster at the sight of Marinette. Adrien denied all he could but he couldn't stop the attraction he felt for the girl. How could he not?

"Hey guys!" Adrien did his guy-hug with Nino and Alya punched him in the shoulder with a smirk. Harry waved at them with a bright smile. Marinette slid in between Alya and Adrien and gave an apologetic grin.

"I'm sorry. My maman called. Hey Adrien," she grinned sending his heart to cardiac arrest.

"M-Mari," he cleared is throat and turned to Harry. "Guys, this is Harry. He's a new model in the agency,"

Harry shook hands with Nino and Alya but paused at Marinette. Adrien was about to ask what's wrong when Harry swooped down and took Marinette's hand delicately in his own and kissed it.

"It's…it's a pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle," Harry said, deep blue eyes boring into Marinette's sky blue ones. Adrien froze and felt anger pulse through his chest. Marinette was _blushing!_ She doesn't blush unless it's with _him!_ He loves making her blush. But now stupid Harry is!

"Has anyone told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?"

Adrien nearly hissed. Harry hasn't let go of Marinette's hands and Adrien's chat side was _begging_ to be let lose and wreck havoc on the man who dared touch his princess.

"We have to get ready for the photoshoot," Adrien tried to remind him. Then Marinette did the worst thing. She _responded._

"Yes actually," her cheeks were flushed with a pink and Adrien's anger grew to a hateful monster. Harry looked momentarily shocked before placing another flirt smile on his face.

"Your bluffing,"

"No I'm not," Marinette giggled, pulling her hand away and crossing her arms. "Chat Noir has told me plenty of times how much he loves my eyes,"

 _Chat Noir? Chat Noir?! Well that stupid chat has another thing coming if he thinks he could get away with flirting with his princess. The next time he sees him he outta-wait…I'm Chat Noir. Awwww I made her blush all pretty!_ Adrien mentally cooed to himself and patted his inner chat on the back. Good kitty.

"That dumb ol' super hero?"

"MARRRIII! You never told me you've been hanging with Chat Noir!" Alya shrieked. Marinette winced and stepped closer to Adrien, making him smirk.

"Sorry,"

"'Arry! Adri-o-n! Come come! Fotos fotos!" Their photographer called. Harry leaned over and gave Marinette a small peck on the cheek.

"Later Princess,"

 _Oh hell no. He did_ _ **not**_ _just-_

"Don't call me princess!" Marinette called, turning away. Harry only smirked.

"As you wish M'Lady,"

 _Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead-waiiiit…._

Marinette looked shocked at Harry and a confused face was adopted to her own. _Waaaaaaaait! Does she think_ _ **he**_ _is chat noir?! Nononononononononononononononono._

"Marinette!" Adrien shouted suddenly, making Harry and Marinette stop their little eye contact _and I'm not jealous Plagg shut up!_

"W-What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing Mari! I just w-wanted a…um…-"

"A hug?" Nino whispered in his ear making Adrien nearly sigh in relief.

"A hug! I-I want a hug," Marinette blushed and gave him a shy smile. Adrien's heart soared. Marinette shuffled over and hesitantly pulled him into a hug. Adrien immediately reciprocated the action and tightened his grip on her, glaring at Harry over her head. Marinette nuzzled into his chest like a cat and Adrien nearly purred.

 _Click_

Marinette and Adrien paused when they heard cheers.

"Yas! Perfect! Perfect! Now Adrien look less hostile and more inlove! Like mama witha the spaghetti!" The photographer demanded, holding his camera with a determined look. Marinette flushed harder and turned her face into Adrien's neck. Her warm breath made him feel weak in the knees because _oh my god I am hugging Marinette. Marinette is hugging me and nuzzling me and omfgjskdnfbsjskebrjskznd…_

"Yas! Yas! Must be gooda spaghetti!" Adrien flushed and pulled Marinette tighter against him making her giggle softly.

"Are you ok?" She whispered in his ear. Adrien almost moaned as her warm breath danced along his ear.

"M-Me? Yeah yeah I'm fine! Are-Are you, are you ok?"

"You seemed upset...," Marinette muttered, pulling back to look him in the eyes. How she wasn't stuttering? Ladybug magic! Adrien could feel every curve and crease in Marinette's body and it was doing things to him. They gazed in each others eyes and Marinette linked her arms around his neck, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

 _Click_

"I-I, Honestly?"

"That would be nice,"

"I was jealous,"

"W-What?!" Marinette hissed, pulling back a little in shock. Adrien placed his hands in her hips and gave them a small squeeze making Marinette giggle, before slapping his hands.

"Don't tickle me, answer the question,"

Adrien sighed.

"I didn't like Harry all over you,"

"Harry? I thought he was-"

"He is!" Adrien defended himself, sounding like a pouting child.

"But you introduced us to-"

"I know," Marinette sighed and flared up at him, confusion swimming in her bright blue orbs.

"Then what happened?"

"I like you," Adrien whispered, resting his forehead on hers. "I like you a lot,"

 _Click_

 _Click_

"I-I like you too! You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that," Marinette whispered. Adrien could feel the heat coming off her and felt it melt in with his own. Adrien sighed in relief and tilted his head.

"I love you M'Lady,"

Marinette looked shocked before a familiar smile bloomed.

"I love you too Chaton,"

Adrien leaned down and pressed his lips softy to Marinette's. Marinette leaned on her tippy toes and kissed back; soft, sweet and everything Marinette.

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick_

 **Bonus +1**

She still made his hear race. Sure he just saw her a couple days ago _really two days ago stop being so realistic Plagg it felt like a long time!_ So when he walked into school his eyes immediately searched for Marinette. As he walked in though, he noticed something strange. One was Rose and Juleka coming up to him and saying,

" _Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"_

" _Nice job,"_

Then Kim and Alix,

" _Pay up loser!"_

" _Alix we don't-"_

" _Pay. Up. Thanks for the cash Adrien."_

" _But I didn't-"_

" _Kim lost the bet and you got me money. Just accept it dude, thanks,"_

" _Yeah thanks… Now I'm twenty bucks poorer,"_

And the weirdest one was Nathaneal. The red head walked over to him, head down and a depressed air around him. He handed Adrien a white flag.

" _I surrender,"_

And then walked away. Adrien blinked and held the white flag in confusion before walking into his classroom. There was Marinette!

"Mari!"

Said girl turned, face beet red and eyes wide.

"A-Adrien!" She looked so embarrassed and kept shooting glares at a cackling Alya and smirking Nino. Adrien pulled her into a hug and felt her relax against him sitting more onto his lap.

"What's going o-"

"ADRIEN AGRESTE!" A loud shriek came from the doorway. Chloe was panting in anger, holding a magazine in her fists. "How _DARE_ YOU!"

"What-What did I do?!" Adrien yelped in panic. _Fear. It was totally all fear._

"Explain this!" She slammed the magazine on Adrien's desk and he angled himself and Marinette to see. It was the cover of his fathers newest issue.

"What's wrong with-ooohhhhh…."

It was the cover.

It was him and Marinette in a very intimate position. More so then the one they were currently in. It was there first kiss.

" _Ohhhhhhh!_ That's all you have to say?! _OHHHHH?!"_ Chloe stomped her foot, practically foaming at the mouth.

"I like it!"

"Adrien!" Marinette whined, blushing harder.

"What it's a pretty good picture! You look so cute!"

"I'm going to _kill_ you MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!"

" _WAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

 **A/N: all done. I love this one so much! Thank you for sending me this prompt!**


	16. Faites confiance à vos instincts

**Prompt: Another Zootopia themed one-shot. Enjoy!**

Everything was going fine. They found out where Hawkmoth was hiding and were ready to attack. Only to find he had akumatized Manon again as the Puppeteer and she had all the other akumatized victims dolls… Luck really wasn't on their side at the moment. And to top it all off, Ladybug was hurt. She was sliced by one of Lady Wifi's pauses, just missing it but it also cut her ankle. They were hiding in a corner, maybe a supplies closet and Ladybug was currently trying to move without hissing in pain. Finally she turned to Chat.

"Here, take this," she gave him her yo-yo. Chats eyes widened and frowned at her. "You can use the Lucky Charm and use the Cleansing Light,"

"I'm not leaving you, ok? That is not an option,"

"I can't walk!" Ladybug hissed, shoving the yo-yo firmly on Chats chest.

"I-I'll think of something!" Chat nearly begged, mind going on overdrive. Ladybug whimpered as the bruises on her body started aching from the cramped position.

"Lucky Charm," she whispered. A white butterfly landed in Marinette's hand. Chat blinkd and looked at her confused before he grinned.

"I have an idea,"

 **XXX**

"Your making this harder for yourselves," Hawkmoth cackled, walking around his lair, looking for the heroes. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want the _Miraculous',"_

Suddenly Chat and Ladybug bursts out of the closet making all the Akumas and their master turn in shock.

"Get them," Hawkmoth hissed. The Puppeteer nodded and raised her hand. The Bubbler took off. Ladybug just threw her yo-yo when two bubbles wrapped around her and her partner.

"Chat!" She screamed reaching for him. Chat started pounding on the rubber sides but it didn't pop. He was getting distressed.

"Give me Ladybug,"

The Puppeteer nodded to Lady Wifi who smirked and popped the bubble. She grabbed Ladybugs arm roughly and the Evillastrator drew up a weapon and held it tightly against Ladybugs throat. The cool metal of a knife made her breath hitch and Chat start yelling in protest.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Take my miraculous?" She spat out angrily. Hawkmoth chuckled and smiled _sweetly_ at her and tsked.

"No no no," he caught a butterfly in his hand and akumatized it, letting Manon go from his control. Everyone who was a doll returned to normal but was weak and fell off to the side. Hawkmoth's eyes turned into narrow slits and a sadistic smirk. "He is,"

The black butterfly flew to a distressed Chat Noir and his eyes widened. The akuma melted into his bell no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

"NO!" Ladybug screamed, sitting on the floor, watching with wide eyes as her partner fell out of the bubble, hands pulling his hair, angry snarls escaping his mouth.

"Oh Chat," Ladybug whispered, eyes shining with tears. Chat Noir's black mask started turning white. His black outfit also turned along with his tail and little ears. Chat Noir was now Chat Blanc. His eyes were a brighter green and anger was pulsing through him. A sickening smile spread across his face as he gazed at Ladybug.

"Chat Blanc, give me Ladybugs Miraculous. Then, dispose of her,"

"Yes Hawkmoth,"

Chat Blanc stalked toward Ladybug, claws longer and flexing, his eyes no longer holding admiration but hate and pleasure.

"Chat, Chat don't do this," Ladybug begged, tears falling down her cheeks.

He didn't answer except snarl. He toward over his lady and smirked.

"You see Ladybug, you will never win. Chaos, new rule and domination. All I will bring to Paris, destroying everything you care about and let you watch it burn," Hawkmoth announced, watching with gleeful eyes.

"Chat-"

"Shut up you dumb beetle," Chat hissed, leaning over, faces inches apart. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this," he whispered, playing with a strand of her hair. "To tear you apart and end you,"

"Please don't do this," Ladybug whispered as a last attempt before accepting her fate.

"CATACLYSM!" Chats hand glowed with a black and white mixture and shoved it down on Ladybugs chest. She let out an earpeaircing scream. Manon, Alya, Nino and Nathaneal watched form their weak states with shock.

"No," Alya whispered, tears falling from her eyes at the fallen heroine.

"You see? I always win," Hawkmoth rotated his shoulders before smirking. "Chat Blanc, bring me her-"

"BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD!" Ladybug suddenly shrieked, her body convulsing. "And _death,_ "

"Now your just pushing it," Chat chuckled, sitting up, his costume fading back to its normal black color. "I think we got it! We got it up there yackity yack,"

"But but-"

"Oh you didn't _really_ think you akumatized him…did you?" Ladybug smirked, tilting her head as a white butterfly landed in her hand. Hawkmoths breath shuddered as he realized he had been played. _Good._

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

 **A/N: Decided to leave it off there. I hope you like it! I enjoyed writing this one!**


	17. Dormez bien

**Prompt: Chat and Mari fall asleep together and Alya finds them in the morning but Chat is Adrien**

Chat Noir had a habit of coming over to Marinette's, especially after the Evillastrator. Chat, at first, just wanted to make sure his classmate didn't get hurt or was another target of an akuma. But that slowly changed. Adrien saw an entirely _new_ side of Marinette. Instead of shy and stuttery, she teased, used sarcasm and knew how to push his buttons. Chat Noir was in love. He loved the way she flushed at his flirting and rolled her eyes and loved the way her eyes sparkled at her latest design she had been practically begging for him to see. Yet, he still loved the shy girl who sits behind him in class. Because while she was shy, she stands up to _Chloe_ and always helps her friends. He admires Marinette for that. She fights for what she believes in and Marinette makes it really hard _not_ to love her. But he doesn't know _why_ she can't talk to him like she can Chat. He often wondered what would happen if she found out he was Adrien. But at the same time he didn't want to think of that. He also didn't want to think about _Ladybug._ Everything just gets more confusing.

So, like usual, Chat bounded over rooftops and landed on his special girls balcony. He knocked on the wooden hatch and rolled on his heels. A few seconds later the latch was opened and the bluenette peeked up at him with a smile.

"Chaton! Your early," she moved back so he could climb in.

"I couldn't wait to see you _Purr_ incess! I missed you too much,"

Marinette giggled and blushed making Chat feel proud of himself.

"Silly kitty," she moved to her desk and picked up two steaming mugs of hot cocoa. "Usually when you come by they have time to cool off so be careful. There really hot,"

Chat nodded and took his mug, sighing as the heat warmed his cold hands. He glanced at Marinette and felt his body warm as well. Her hair was down for once and brushed a little below her shoulders. It was straight and you could see the blue highlights as they gleamed from the light of the room. She caught his gaze and smiled warmly before sipping her cup and yelping as she burned her tongue.

"Owie..."

"Aww," Chat cooed, setting his mug down and walking towards her. She stuck her tongue out and whined. Grabbing in of her hands, he whispered softly to her, "Want me to kiss it better?"

Both froze at the awkwardness of the sentence. Chat blushed red and scratched the back of his neck. Marinette was pink in the face and quickly put her tongue back in her mouth. Was that a joke? Or did he honestly want to kiss her?

"I-uh-I'm sorry. That came out _so_ wrong!"

"How did you want it to come out?"

Chat blinked in shock and felt his ears and neck heat up too..

"I-I…I really want to kiss you," he whispered. Marinette blinked in shock and Chat leaned down, noses brushing together lightly.

"W-What about L-Ladybug?"

That made Chat pause. Ladybug. His Lady. Glancing down at Marinette he frowned.

"She's my Lady,"

Marinette's eyes looked down and he could feel disappointment as she pulled away.

"But you're my Princess, Princess," Chat smiled at her and cupped her cheek. Marinette's eyes widened and looked at him shocked.

"I want to kiss _you_ , Marinette,"

"You'd rather have Marinette, I mean me, then Ladybug?"

The shock and amount of insecurity of the question broke Chats heart. She had been compared to Ladybug and ended up as the short straw. He put his Lady on a pedestal but it was slowly lowering and Marinette was reaching it. Heck, he wouldn't be surprised if she was already above his Lady. And that was fine with him. Ladybug was his best friend. He wanted Marinette to be more then that.

"So what do you say Princess? Want to give your knight a kiss?"

Marinette stared before bursting into laughter and smiling at him happily.

"Would you turn into a prince?"

"I will be anything for you," Chat said seriously. Marinette smiled and leaned forward, lips brushing Chats and he followed. Their lips slanted together perfectly and their lips tingled with love and want. Marinette pulled away, a bit dizzy and smiled at Chat. Adrien was the happiest man on earth. He hugged Marinette close to his chest and nuzzled her hair. She started moving away, dragging him with her and she flopped on her bed. Chat looked on awkwardly and bit his lip. Marinette grabbed his wrist and forced him to lay down on the bed.

"Mari?"

"I want to cuddle," she spoke cutely, voice laced with embarrassment. Chat couldn't say no to that. Instead, he curled his bigger frame around her, like a protective shield and kissed her cheek. Marinette sighed and nuzzled closer to him, closing her eyes.

"Stay until I fall alseep?"

"Of course Princess,"

 **XXX**

 _I get that Marinette is late to everything but she is never_ _ **this**_ _late!,_ Alya thought with a whine as she marched to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. She waved a hello to Mr and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng and rushed upstairs to see her best friend. She opened the door about to yell when she heard a lot or rustling on the bed. Using her _"stealth"_ she quietly made her way up to Marientte bed and gaped at the sight.

"No…way,"

Now Adrien was a reasonable guy. He did as he was told and never put up much of a fight. But his dream was amazing. He dreamt that he told Marinette how he felt and she asked him to cuddle her until she fell asleep. An amazing dream that just repeated itself over and over in his head. But it was put on pause. Thanks to his Miraculous he had developed a good sense of smell and amazing hearing. One thing he realized was that this wasn't his room. It smelled to nice and not like stinky Camembert cheese Plagg always ate. Two, the warm body pressed against his chest. It made him wonder if maybe…maybe his dream wasn't just that. A dream. Cracking one eye open he looked down and his heart melted.

 _Marinette was drooling on his arm all cute like!_

Then he heard a shift in the room. His chat instincts were very, uh, protective, _you mean possessive,_ no protective Plagg shut up. His green eyes dilated like the cat he was and found the disturbance of his slumber. Alya was standing there, glaring at him with her phone out and eyes narrowed.

 _Crap._

Adrien pulled Marinette closer and she shifted, turning so her back was to him and he wrapped himself more firmly around her. His eye stayed on Alya, a small hiss escaping him. Marinette whined and groggily swatted at his head.

"Chaton stop,"

That made Adrien pause.

 _Double Crap._

He was Adrien right now. He accidentally fell asleep with his Princess and now he wasn't in his transformation state. _Oh no. Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohno…._ Adrien tightened his grip one last time before letting her go, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Marientte sat up and yawned, stretching her arms a over her head.

" _Marientte Dupain-Cheng. You have A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!"_ Alya shrieked, stomping her foot. Marinette whined and rubbed her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Why is _Adrien freaking Agreste_ in your bed?!"

"Adrien…?" Marinette blinked over to him and he sat up as well. Her eyes widened and she gaped at him. "ADRIEN?! W-Why are you in my bed? You weren't here last ni-"

Recognition came into her eyes and Marinette smacked her forehead in exasperation.

"I'm an idiot,"

"Sorry Princess…I didn't mean to fall asleep," Adrien said softly, ruffling his already fluffy head of hair. Marinette cooed and his blushed, blinking in confusion.

"You look like a baby kitten!" She squealed, hugging him tightly. Adrien flushed harder and smiled sheepishly at Alya.

"So…How was your morning?"

 **A/N: DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE!**


	18. Tous mes regrets

**Prompt: Adrien never regretted anything…except now he regrets letting her go.**

Adrien Agreste never regretted anything. He didn't regret putting on his silver ring, making it a miraculous. He didn't regret becoming Chat Noir. He didn't regret meeting his Lady or pushing his dad to let him into public school. He didn't regret the free feeling _as_ Chat Noir. At the final battle with HawkMoth three years later, he didn't regret ending the evil mans reign, even after finding out it was his father. He didn't regret any of that. But….But the one thing he wanted was to see his Lady under the mask. To see his love. But, that was one thing he actually regretted, ironically. It was right after the last battle. His Lady and himself went to the Eiffel Tower. It was what he was waiting for. Both their Miraculous's beeped.

 _4 minutes left._

Chat dropped his transformation immediately, barely noticing Plagg land on his shoulder. He watched with an anxious smile as Ladybugs eyes widened and a bright smile came onto her face.

"Adrien? Your Chat Noir?!"

"Yes I am M'lady,"

"This-This is amazing! Now I don't have to feel guilty for loving both Adrien and we'll Chat!"

Adrien flushed happily. His Lady loved all of him.

 _3 minutes left._

"I'm glad!"

"I just-I really just can't believe this Adrien!" Ladybug rubbed her red cheeks with an excited yet nervous smile.

"You better believe it Bugaboo," Adrien winked making Ladybug blush.

 _2 minutes left._

"I-I'm really happy it's you," Ladybug shyly put her hair behind her ear and smiled. Adrien's heart fluttered and he reached for her hand. The fabric let him feel how _small_ her hand was in his. It fit almost perfectly together.

 _1 minute left._

"I can't wait to see you Ladybug. I said it before and I'll say it again. I love that girl behind the mask, always. And you will always be my-"

 _0 minutes left._

A flash of bright pink and sparkles and he was holding a petite hand. Marinette stood in front of him with a nervous smile. Except when she saw Adrien's face it nearly disappeared. Adrien was pale and quickly dropped Marinette's hands.

"Marinette?"

"Surprise?" Marinette nervously looked at Adrien and said boy felt his heart deflate. Marinette was Ladybug. She was…his lady…no that can't be right!

"You-Your Ladybug…"

"Yeah, I-I know…shocking but-"

"Marinette, I," Adrien stepped away from her, hand covering his mouth as he frowned at her. Marinette's smile fell and a hurt look replaced it.

"What's wrong?"

What's wrong? Adrien felt cheated. Shy, clumsy Marinette was Ladybug. She wasn't confident and she wasn't _anything_ like his Lady.

"Marinette, I-This-I can't…,"

"But you said-"

"I _know_ what I said," Adrien sighed. Marinette had tears welling in her eyes as she stared at her best friend and long time crush. "But I-I don't love you Marinette. I love Ladybug. I love the hero…not you,"

"But I am Ladybug!"

"No," Adrien shook his head feeling guilty and upset. "No your not,"

Marinette's eyes widened even more and the look she pinned him with made his chest ache. He didn't love her. He loved the mask she wore. Adrien knew she couldn't wear the mask all the time and sighed. She loved him but he only loved one part of her. It wouldn't be fair to her for him to only love Marinette for Ladybug.

"I'm sorry," her voice was soft and Adrien looked up. Marinette was looking over Paris.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you,"

Adrien didn't know how to answer because in a way, she did disappoint him.

"But…But I hope we can still be…friends?"

Adrien didn't want to. He didn't want to see her and feel the guilt he did now. It would be better if they didn't. But he already broke her so much. So he looked away from her and gave a nod. He couldn't look at her. Adrien heard Marinette mutter something before a bright light made him turn and there was his Lady. She still had tears in her eyes and his heart gave a traitorous thump.

"Bye," she gave a half wave before swinging away. Adrien sighed and rubbed his eyes, feeling the pressure build behind them.

"Let's go home Plagg,"

 **XXX**

Adrien regrets more then he would like to admit. He agreed to be her friend but he avoided Marinette at all costs. He couldn't _deal_ with the guilt in his stomach. So he didn't talk to her and tried to avoid being near her period. But just because he stopped talking to her didn't mean he didn't _notice_ her. How she sticks her tongue out in concentration. How she really _was_ confident like Ladybug when needed. Now her shyness made sense. Her crush on him. She had so much passion and a smile for everyone. She was Ladybug, Adrien had fallen in love all over again. But with the _real_ Marinette.

Adrien couldn't do anything about it though. School was over and they were heading out to College. She was leaving France. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was leaving France.

"I want to study abroad!" She looked so happy and his heart fluttered. He wanted to follow her everywhere. He wanted to apologize and beg for forgiveness. But Adrien never did. She left a few weeks into the Summer to get a head start, learning from the American designers so she could get more insight from around the world.

He missed her like crazy. Adrien wanted her with him. A few weeks after she left, Plagg did too.

"I'm sorry Adrien," Plagg whispered. "But Ladybug and Chat Noir are supposed to be in sync with each other. You haven't been in sync since the defeat of Hawkmoth. I-It would be better to just get another Chat Noir,"

Adrien understood. They were yin and yang, bad and good luck. They weren't in sync anymore. But Plagg was Adrien's friend. He didn't _want_ the little God to leave him. But what's done is done. He was back alone in his mansion, barely any friends and no more freedom.

 _And everything just kept getting worse._

Adrien heard from Nino who got told by Alya who was told by Marinette that she was seeing someone new. She had a boyfriend. And she was bringing him back with her to France. _Just his luck._

Adrien was in a little Café with Nino and Alya. He was the fifth wheel of a double date. Marinette was coming with her _boyfriend_ and he was getting antsy.

"Alya!"

Her voice. As soft as ever and full of happiness. Adrien turned and his eyes widened. She was wearing an off shoulder shirt that was red with black pooka dots on it, black pant and red flats. Her lips were a taunting red and her eyes the brightest blue he had ever seen. Adrien trailed his eyes all over her body and found one hand was still in the door. As she moved, he realized it was incased in a bigger hand.

A blonde, like himself, walked in. His hair was well kept. Straight and sharp. He had a white shirt on with a grey sweater vest over it, black pants and black dress shoes. Adrien could see a sour expression on his face and felt like he would growl. But since Adrien didn't have Plagg anymore he realized that he didn't have any enhances as he did as Chat. Mari turned to her boyfriend and his whole face and body seemed to relax and have her a small smile, specifically reserved for her. She blushed and Adrien felt the familiar pang in his chest. They sat at the table and Adrien decided that he _did not_ like this boy.

His name is Felix. Felix Delacour. **(HP reference XD)**

"He was a model at one of the studios I was working at. I was his designer," Marientte explained as Alya practically begged for the details. Felix stayed quiet and looked bored but the way his hand held Marinette's said otherwise.

"She was too bubbly, full of energy and clumsy," Felix stated, taking a sip of his drink. Adrien noticed he had cold blue-grey eyes and didn't see what Marinette saw. This guy was a total Grumpy Cat. **(If you haven't already, look up the story Grumpy Cat! It's awesome!)**

"I wasn't that bad!" Marinette huffed. Felix chuckled and kissed her knuckles.

"Princess, you nearly broke both our arms,"

Adrien bristles at the nickname and huffed quietly. He _really_ didn't like this guy.

"I remember that!" Alya giggled, smirking at a blushing Marinette. "She told me that some totally hot stranger caught her as she fell and both of you stumbled down the stairs. How romantic,"

"Reflexes," Felix states, rubbing the ring on his finger. A familiar ring. Adrien nearly gaped at the familiar Miraculous on Felix's finger. That was _his._ Not this wanna be Chat Noir!

"But I guess that's how she caught my attention," Marinette blushed and kissed Felix really fast and left him a bit dazed, a small purr coming out of his chest. Adrien looked at the table with a glare, thinking about how it wasn't fair. That was _his_ lady. _His_ miraculous. _His_ future.

 _Not anymore_.

He ruined it that special day. Adrien ignored both couples for the rest of the night, feeling hurt that Plagg didn't even come out to say hello, or sneak cheese or seem to even _bother_ Felix.

When they finally left the Café, Marinette waved goodbye before Felix wrapped an arm tightly around her, gave a nod, and both walked off.

"There so cute," Alya gushed, holding onto Nino's arm. Adrien just huffed crossing his arms.

"I give it a month,"

 **XXX**

A month turned into 5 years. Felix and Marinette have been together for five years. Adrien watched for five years Marinette with her boyfriend. It was clear that they didn't like each other. Felix and Adrien didn't like each other at _all._

Felix didn't like how Adrien flirted and tried to get close to Mari. He also doesn't like how he treated her after they found out about their identities.

Adrien didn't like Felix being with Marinette period. He doesn't like how Felix seems to be a better Chat then _him._ No one noticed at first. It was on the news. **Ladybug and Chat Noir, still protecting the city after the fall of Hawkmoth.** Alya filmed them and soon everyone new it was a different Chat Noir. He didn't say as many puns, he was quiet serious and could be an asshole. But most importantly, he _synced_ with Ladybug. They were perfect amounts of good and bad luck. That probably hurt Adrien most. He loved Marinette.

Adrien also tried to tell her that.

It was at a celebration/birthday party for Adrien as he got his Physics degree. He was wondering around when he caught sight of Marinette. She was chatting with Rose and Juleka. It was weird not seeing her with Felix but that cat was getting re-acquainted with some of _Adrien's friends._

"Mari," Adrien greeted. Said girl looked at him in surprise before a smile came on her face.

"Hey Adrien! Congrats and Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks….hey can we talk…privately," Marinette seemed hesitant and looked around, probably for Felix, before sighing and nodding.

"Of course,"

He brought her to an old guest room and she shuffled in awkwardly.

"So," he started, rubbing his hands. "How have you been,"

"Why did you bring me here Adrien?" Marinette asked, crossing her arms. Adrien sighed and looked away.

"I just wanted to talk to you…an apologize,"

"For what?"

"That night…after Hawkmoth," Marinette tensed in front of him.

"Why do you want to talk about that? It's in the past Adrien. I moved on,"

"But I didn't,"

Adrien met Marinette's shocked eyes and he gave a weak smile.

"I never stopped. I swear,"

"Adrien…"

"You loved all of me Marinette," Adrien grabbed both her hands and rubbed her knuckles like that night. "I-I didn't believe that could happen but you did. And I rejected you. I didn't want to be around you but then I noticed,"

Marinette pulled her hands away and turned her back. Adrien immediately started explaining more.

"I noticed everything that made you Marinette! Soon _you_ were all I could think about. Ladybug was you. I should have realized it before. But I want to make it up to you!"

She didn't answer.

"I love you Marinette!"

"Why," she whispered, shoulder hunching. Adrien made a confused noise and reached for her.

"Marinette I just-"

"Why are you telling me this?!" The bluenette turned, eyes wide with tears and anger. "Why!"

"Mari-"

"Don't you think you hurt me enough? Why are you telling me you love me now?!"

"Does he know?" Adrien asked in anger. "Does he know your Ladybug? Did he tell you that he's Chat Noir?"

Marinette eyes were wide and Adrien idly wondered if he just revealed Felix's secret identity before she looked away guiltily.

"We told each other when we first met,"

 _It was Marinette's fourth night in America and she loved it. New York was so much fun to hang in and she loved all the clothes and designs. She also met a new person. He was sorta grumpy and mean but he was also caring, especially to her. Marinette blushed just thinking about it. A loud whoop to her right made her eyes widen._

 _A blonde with bright green eyes and wild hair was jumping rooftop to rooftop and she gaped. That…that wasn't_ _ **her**_ _chat. Tikki had told her that Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir had to be synced and that was something she and Adrien weren't. This was the_ _ **new**_ _Chat Noir. Ladybug swung her yo-yo and flew through the air. She could feel his eyes watching her and she smirked. Ladybug landed a few feet away and looked up into the moon. He stepped right next to her._

" _Hi," his voice was breathless._

" _Hello," she said softly. His eyes widened at her accent._

" _You_ _ **the**_ _Miraculous Ladybug…from Paris,"_

" _Yep!" Ladybug giggled and smiled at the new Chat. He smiled back and wrinkled his nose as he looked to the sky._

" _I'm from Paris too,"_

" _Really?"_

" _Yep,"_

 _It was quiet for a little bit before Chat turned to Ladybug. He tilted his head and she could tell he was trying to figure her out._

" _You want to know who I am,"_

 _Chat jumped at being caught and flushed._

" _I-I know I'm not supposed to but…,"_

" _It's ok," Ladybug dropped her transformation and shook her head as her ribbons fell from her hair. Chat was gaping at her both in awe and shock._

" _Wow," Marinette peeked at him and giggled._

" _I'm Marinette,"_

" _I know," he answered, also dropping his transformation. Felix stood there with a smirk at her surprised look. "You almost killed me on the stairs today,"_

" _It was an accident!"_

Adrien blinked in shock and felt hurt build in his stomach.

"W-Why?!"

"I didn't want to disappoint anyone else!" Marinette snapped angrily, trying to wipe her tears. _Guilt hit target._ "And besides, we didn't have any super villains to deal with…and I never expected to see him again,"

Adrien sighed and frowned.

"And you know what? Felix didn't care that I was Ladybug. He fell in love with Marinette! He is the _first_ person to pick Marinette over Ladybug," Marinette sobbed, glaring at him. "Then you come and say all _that_ to me! It's not fair! I want you to stop! I'm-I'm happy with Felix! I love him so much. He makes me happy. Don't you want me to be happy?"

Adrien stared at Marinette in shock and blinked as shame welled inside his stomach. She was right. He shouldn't have said anything. Adrien walked up to Marinette and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry,"

She started crying less and was sniffling more instead.

"I will always want you to be happy. If you want me to stop bringing this up then I will,"

"Please Adrien. I'm happy with Felix,"

"Of course. As you wish M'Lady," Adrien kissed her forehead and let go. Marinette wiped her tears and smiled at him.

"Thank you kitty,"

They walked out of the room and Adrien found Felix staring at them with his cold glare. Marinette walked over to her boyfriend and started talking to him softly. Felix finally looked away from Adrien and cupped Marinette's cheek, wiping her eyes and kissing her softly. Then the blonde dragged her to the dance floor and they started to awkwardly dance but somehow looked perfect together.

The next day Felix proposed.

Marinette said yes.

 **XXX**

It was the day of the wedding. After one extra year of being engaged, Felix and Marinette were _finally_ going to get married. Adrien sat near the front. Nino was Felix's best man as he was the first male friend Felix made. They weren't close like Adrien and Nino but he wasn't exactly close to anyone else. Alya was of course Maid of honor and Manon was the flower girl.

Felix was dressed in black, grey eyes scanning the crowed and hands nervously twitching. Suddenly, the music started and Manon practically skipped down the isle, spreading out the flowers. Alya walked along next, looking very beautiful in her pink dress. Rose, Juleka and Mylene followed, each in a lighter pink dress. Then Marinette. Her veil covered her face and her dress was long. It held her curves and was sleeveless. She moved up to the alter and tossed her veil back, Sparklez like the curing light flew behind her. Felix was gaping before a smile came on to his face. Adrien zoned out through the whole wedding and just stared at the girl who was finally kissed, with her ring.

 _That should have been me._

 **XXX**

Adrien was sitting in his seat at the after party. It was in the Park and it was all lit up with beautiful lights. They hung from the trees and soft music was playing as people danced and ate. Adrien was nursing his second glass of wine and was wondering how many more it would take for him to not remember this day. His eyes found her at the dance floor.

Marinette was dancing with her head on Felix's chest and he was holding her tightly against him. He was protecting her from everything, something not even Adrien could do. He knows that they are perfect for each other.

 _It should have been me…_

Adrien Agreste doesn't regret a lot of things but one thing is for certain. He regrets letting her go.

 **A/N: Done! I needed some guilty Adrien! I love this one thou! Ok so yesterday I went to the Louvre and it was so cool! I hate to admit it but I went to the Egyption part of the museum and regrettably have to say there is no such Ladybug and Chat Noir thingy. I was disappointed but other then that, it was really fun and Paris is so cool! Hope you enjoyed this! Byeeeee!**


	19. Chat stupide

**Prompt: chat faints after a fight and wakes up in Mari's room, where she nurses him and he receives an earful from a furious worried princess**

Chat was certain this akuma was crazy. Insane. Losing his mind. It was weird as he would go from trying to stop his actions to fully enforcing them. But he wasn't fighting the akuma inside him. He was called Split Personality and quite frankly, Chat was certain he didn't _have_ a personality.

Now, both Ladybug and Chat Noir have taken a rough beating from this akuma. You _don't_ want to make him angry. Unfortunately, Chat had been hit in the head multiple times and was starting to feel very dizzy. Along with the rest of the bruises on his body, sleep sounded so good. But he couldn't leave his lady! But…but it was quiet and sounded so nice. Sleep….dreams….

"Chat?!" Ladybugs voice yelled, worry laced in her tone.

 _My lady?_

"Don't fall asleep! Chat!"

 _But why? I'm…I'm so tired…_

A flash of the cleansing light made Chats body fully relax. Everything was ok. But, why was his head still pounding? His bruises didn't hurt as much but he could barely see. Suddenly a blurry red and blue figure was in his sights.

"Chat?"

Her voice even sounded blurry.

"Chat you _can't go_ to sleep! Stay awake….stay….awake…."

 _Lady…._

Her voice faded out and Chat couldn't help but close his eyes. Sleep felt good.

Ladybug was at a crossroads at the moment. Her Miraculous along with Chats are running out of time. But Chat was injured far worse then they both thought. And now he could have a serious concussion and she didn't know what to do! Logically, she should take him to the hospital _but_ then people will know his secret identity and that just won't do. Ladybug sighed as another spot and paw flickered out. Throwing one of Chats arms over her shoulder, she started rushing to her house.

Slipping in through the balcony, Ladybug laid Chat down on her chaise, quickly rushing out of the room. Both were on their one minute before transforming back. In a flash of red light, Ladybug turned back to Marinette. She was a bit battered but it wasn't noticeable. Pressing her ear on the door, she could hear Chats de-transformation.

Suddenly Marinette felt light-headed. She could just open the door and see who her kitty cat was. _No._ No she can't. She can't betray his trust. She can't put him in even more danger. Tikki faded through he door and into the room. Two loud squeals made Marinette jump and Tikki flew out, being chased by a black Kwami.

"Hello!" Marinette said softly, smiling kindly at the black cat. He stared at Marinette and started laughing. She felt a little uneasy but kept up her grin.

"Names Plagg. Hey luck, do you have any cheese?"

He was blunt.

And obviously hungry.

"Your Chats kwami,"

"Yep. Kids pretty beat. You might wanna-"

"No!" Marinette squealed, shaking her head rapidly. "I can't see him de-transformed! And you can't tell him who I am either!"

Plagg frowned and tilted his head. "He's been dying to know who you are! If your scared-"

"I'm terrified!" Marinette hissed, hugging her body with her arms. "I _don't_ want him to o ow who I am. Please…"

Plagg sighed but agreed none the less. Tikki was oddly quiet and started nibbling on her cookies. Marinette got Plagg some cheese bread and patiently waited. When the kwami finished he floated towards the door, still smacking his lips.

"He wouldn't be disappointed," was all he said before phasing through. Marinette sighed and waited. The energy burst made her jump and peak in the room. Sure enough, Chat Noir was back. Marinette gathered her first aid kit and sat on the floor, next to her chaise. First she started wiping off the smudges of blood. Then, _she wasn't flustered no no she had an actual reason_ , she pulled the zipper of the top of Chats suit down and gaped at his bruised front.

Chat took a harder beating then she really thought. Did he protect her that much? So many old scars. Poor kitty. Getting an alcohol pad, Marinette wiped down some of the open cuts and old ones, just to be sure. A weak whine made Marinette look up with a frown.

"Kitty?"

"M'Lady?"

Marinette deflated a little. Of course he thinks of Ladybug first.

"No,"

Chat opened his eyes and blinked. The room didn't spin anymore and was just a bit blurry. He could see the frown and worried eyes of blue stare at him. _Princess._

" _Princess?"_

"Bad kitty," was all she said, wiping the alcohol pad on another cut making Chat hiss louder. "How's your head?"

" _Puuuurfect_ ,"

"I'm serious Chat,"

"So am I! I'm fine Mari," Chat stood only to yelp at the sudden pain in his ribs. Marinette's eyes hardened and a glare was sent his way. "I'm ok. No need to be such a mother hen," Chat chuckled, eyes wide with amusement.

Marinette's glare left and suddenly tears filled them. Chat blinked, alarmed.

"Stop saying your ok when your not! None of this was ok! You getting hurt wasn't ok! Do you get how scared I was when that akuma kept bashing you? All I could do was watch it from the screen! And then you faint!" Chat was in a shocked silence, watching his friend pace. "And then Ladybug comes into my room, carrying _you_ , and she says I have to help you! I was so freaked out because both of your Miraculous' were beeping!"

Chat tensed and stared wide eyed at Marinette.

"My Mira-"

"I didn't see you," Marinette sighed, gently brushing against his temple. "I feed your kwami though and he changed you back,"

Chat was both happy and disappointed. He paused for a second before cheekily looking over at Marinette, trying to brighten up the mood.

"So Doctor, am I gonna live?"

"Yes, your just really bruised…everywhere," Marinette cleaned up her mess and turned to Chat again. " _Please_ don't scare me like that again,"

"I'm sorry," Chat grabbed Marinette's hands and kissed her knuckles. Marinette blushed pink and pulled her hand away. As Chat sat up, he winced and sighed as he will probably be sore for a few days. A week at most. Chat paused as he realized a few things. One, that his bare skin was able to feel the sheets and blankets of Marinette's chaise. They pooled at his waist and he made the connection that she probably put them there when he slept. Two, he didn't have the top part of his uniform _because calling it a costume isn't right Plagg gosh._ A smirk appeared on Chats face making Marinette feel a bit uneasy.

" _Purrrrincess,_ if you wanted to see me naked you could have just asked,"

Marinette's face turned red with embarrassment.

"WHAT?! No I _don't_ want to see you naked! Your not even naked! Your like _half_ naked! Shut up!"

Chat started laughing hard, curling over with a smirk. Marinette's cheeks now flushed red with anger and she grabbed one of her pillows and started beating the cackling feline.

"You PERVERT! YOU'RE A FREAKING PERVERT CHAT NOIR!"

"Mari-ow! Marinette stop-ow! Stop hitting me-ow! Put the pillow down! Ow! I would have let you even if you didn't ask!"

"ARRRGGGGHHHH! STUPID CAT!"

 **A/N: done!**


	20. Fille disparue

**Prompt: It's Over Isn't it? Song AU.**

It's different with him now. Especially with her. The Peacock Miraculous was activated a few weeks ago. It shocked both Ladybug and Chat Noir. And Chat seemed to fall in love immediately. And it seemed that…that she loved him. Usually it wouldn't bother Ladybug, but her Marinette side was aching. Especially with all the change that went with it. Chat didn't flirt with her anymore. He didn't call her his lady. He didn't visit Marinette anymore. And all because of Jewel. That's was the Peacock called herself. It hurt really bad because Chat was her best friend and he didn't even seem to _need_ her anymore. She wasn't wanted.

Watching them hold hands, jumping from the rooftops together. It hurt. So much. They only needed her to cleanse the Akumas. That was all. Ladybug hastily wiped away the tears in her eyes as she tried to forget it. But it was hard when they were _right_ in front of her. Patrol, Marinette thought that she would have a little bit of time with him. But no. Jewel came too.

Marinette stole a glance at the couple and took a deep breath.

"Hey guys,"

They spared her a glance.

"I-I'm going to go…East…for patrol. Try to _actually_ do some work ok?" She joked, getting giggles from the couple. That hurt too. Before the tears could start again, Ladybug turned and bounded from the rooftops. Not noticing the worried glance from her kitty.

"I don't want to leave her alone," he mumbled to Jewel. Jewel nodded and rubbed her arms, staring sadly at the direction Ladybug went.

"She seems so… _sad,_ "

"Yeah…lets go!"

 **XXX**

Ladybug went to the Eiffel Tower and sniffed, scrubbing her eyes viciously, wanting to finally _stop crying_. Why is she always crying?! She was stronger then this!

"Oh Tikki," Ladybug whispered, knowing that her kwami could hear her even within the suit. "It's over isn't it? With me and Chat Noir. Nothing is the same anymore. Not with her. With him. They love each other so much Tikki!"

Chat and Jewel peeked up at their _leader_ , per say. She was clutching the railing viciously and was mumbling to herself. Moving closer, they could finally hear what she was saying.

"But I love him…I always loved him," Tikki hummed in her mind.

 _Marinette…I'm sure if you just_ _ **told**_ _him,_

"I can't do that," she whispered. It was so hard to talk about it. She didn't want to talk about it. "He's so happy. I can't _ruin_ this for him,"

Chat had a frown on his face. He didn't like this. Not at all. She was breaking, eyes narrowed and finally she let out a small breath, looking towards the sky.

 _Marinette?_ Tikki questioned softly.

" **I was fine**

 **With the girls**

 **That he flirted with every now and again,"**

Chat tensed, eyes trained on Ladybug.

" **I was fine**

 **Cause I knew**

 **That they didn't really matter until you,**

 **I was fine**

 **When you came**

 **And we fought like it was all some silly game,"**

Jewel blinked and frowned. She thought that was exactly what she said. A silly game.

" **Over him**

 **Who'd he choose**

 **And after all those years I never thought I'd lose,**

 **It's over isn't it?**

 **Isn't it?**

 **Isn't it over?**

 **It's over isn't it?**

 **Isn't it?**

 **Isn't it over?**

 **You won and he chose you**

 **And he loves you and he's yours**

 **It's over isn't it**

 **Why can't I move on?"**

Ladybug turned and threw her yo-yo in the air and a fencing sword fell into her hands. Her eyes were narrowed in anger.

" **War and Glory, reinvention**

 **Balance, Freedom, his attention!**

 **Outside battles, my civilian**

 **Loving him always, my attraction,"**

She got rid of the fencing sword and suddenly in a burst of light and Marinette stood there. Chat and Jewel's eyes widened. She just revealed all of her. Marinette was Ladybug. His best friend. And he hurt her.

" **Who am I now in this world without him?**

 **Petty and dull with a nerve to doubt him?**

 **What does it matter it's already done?**

 **And now I am left…"**

Marinette paused and clenched her eyes together.

"With no one,"

Chat wanted to go up there and hug her. He wanted to be there for her. But Jewel's hand stopped him. Jewel. He-He likes her a lot. Chat waited years for Ladybug to like him. To find out that Ladybug was Marinette. Wow.

" **It's over isn't it?**

 **Isn't it?**

 **Isn't it over?**

 **It's over isn't it?**

 **Isn't it?**

 **Isn't it over?**

 **You won and HE chose you**

 **And he loves you**

 **And he's YOURS!"**

Marinette was looking over Paris, tears streaming down her face.

" **It's over isn't it?**

 **Why can't I move on?**

 **It's over isn't it?**

 **Why can't I be…the one?"**

Tikki rested herself on her chosen's head and sniffed sadly to herself. Marinette missed Chat Noir. He left as Ladybug _and_ as Marinette. She needed him. But he wasn't there. She blamed herself.

"I messed up so bad Tikki. And this is what I get. I deserve this for hurting him so many times. I never deserved Chat Noir in the first place,"

Chat whined softly in his throat and felt Jewel intertwine their hands. He squeezed it tightly. Tikki patted her chosen and shook her head.

"Marinette that's not true. Your so good, so good hearted. You're an amazing Ladybug and Chat Noir is lucky to have you as a partner,"

"Well," Marinette sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I'm not his Ladybug anymore now am I?"

Both Jewel and Chat stared up at her in alarm. What the _hell_ did that mean?!

"He has a new life with her…he doesn't need me anymore…Tikki I want to go home,"

"Marinette…,"

"I'm serious,"

"You'll have to tell him," Tikki whispered, now floating next to Marinette.

"No. I don't," Marinette gave a small smile as she looked over _her_ city. "He's-He's better off without me remember?" A sob escaped her and she sniffed, shaking her head.

"Tikki-"

"Please don't,"

"Tikki Spots On," Marinette gasped out at the pain she felt. She didn't know why, but it hurt. The tears fell at a more rapid pace and she gritted her teeth in anger.

" **It's over isn't it?**

 **Isn't it?**

 **Isn't it over?**

 **It's over isn't it?**

 **Isn't it?**

 **Isn't it over?**

 **You won and he chose you**

 **And he loves you**

 **And he's YOURS!**

 **It's over isn't it?**

 **Why can't I be yours?"**

Ladybug stood on the edge of the tower railing and tilted her head to the moon. In a soft whisper She said,

"Goodbye…Chat Noir,"

Chat watched as she leapt away and felt sad. He hurt her and she blamed herself. He left her. He shouldn't have done that .But he promised to make it up to her. He had too. Chat didn't know what he would do if he lost her.

 **A/N: done! Here is the link to the video for it!**

 **Video: /JM2625JxDic**


	21. Parce que c'est toi

**Prompt:** ** _It's because it's her!_** **Felix's eyes shot open and blinked.** ** _Not because she is Bridgette but because she is HER!_**

 ** _(I am using Felix in this. Adrien is only mentioned and Bridgette is a little too.)_**

Felix let out a small hum and tilted his head to the side. Fire burned along his throat and gentle hands combed through his hair. The fiery lips finally brushed against his own and he let out a small moan. He could feel the breathy giggle along his cheek and a small smile pulled at his lips. A purr escaped him and he could feel teeth nibble along his throat.

"Bridgette..." He moaned. The fire paused and left his skin, the weight lifted off his chest. Felix panted lightly and his eyes fluttered open. Sitting up a bit he looked at the girl sitting across from him. Dread filled his belly and shame flooded through his body all the way to his toes.

Marinette was sitting across from him, eyes wide. He could sense a bit of hurt there and he felt guiltier then before. She slowly got off the bed and Felix resisted the urge to reach for her.

"Mari-"

"It's ok." Her voice was quiet. "It's ok."

Felix sat up all the way with a frown, staring at her pink sheets. The familiar pain that came with remembering his old partner was there with the knowing force of hurting Marinette made it worse.

"It's getting late." Her voice quivered lightly. "You should start heading home."

Felix winced. Usually he stayed over night and leaves earlier the next morning. He stood and put his shirt back on, standing awkwardly by the window. Marinette had her arms crossed was looking anywhere but at him. Plagg and Tikki came out of their little spot with matching frowns and unsure glances. Felix sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Mari-"

"Good night Felix." Her eyes glistened as she looked at him. Felix ducked his head and walked out to the patio. She closed the little hatch before he could even tell her good night. Plagg was silent for once and rested on his chosens shoulder.

"Plagg, claws out." He whispered. The feeling of freedom that came with Chat Noir was absent as he jumped rooftops on the way home. Entering his room, he de-transformed and laid on his bed.

"Kit?" Plagg's voice asked softly. Felix hummed in acknowledgement. "I miss her too." Felix breath hitched and closed his eyes. The pain and memories came rushing back and he took a shuddering breath.

"I hurt Marinette."

It was silent after that. He knew he hurt Marinette. He called her Bridgette. A name he tried forgetting but couldn't. He loved her. He would always love Bridgette with everything he had. But he was with Marinette! A girl who made him feel like himself, truly himself. Who accepted him with every part of him, who wasn't scared to voice her opinion or help him when needed. She protected him and he protected her.

She had no right to get mad at him for saying his teammates name! He was the one who lost her not Marinette. But he also couldn't blame her. How would he feel is she said Nathanael's name or Kim's name or even Nino! He would be pissed. But she wasn't, she was just...hurt. Felix could feel the warm tears set in his eyes and he growled, rubbing them fiercely. He wouldn't cry! He wouldn't. He was a Delacour. He didn't cry over stupid things like this. Felix closed his eyes, determined to forget about it and talk to Marinette the next day.

* * *

 _Felix looked around. No no no he was back at the scene! The scene that ruined everything. Looking down one arm he saw Bridgette. She was in her Ladybug outfit, yo-yo clutched tightly in both Felix and her hands. She was looking up at him with pleading eyes._

 _"Bridgette!" He yelled, already starting to pull her up. But a voice made him pause and freeze all over._

 _"Felix?" Looking at his other arm, Marinette was hanging off the edge just like Bridgette. Her blue bell eyes were filled with tears and she was generally scared. Not a bit of confidence from the Ladybug outfit she was wearing was there._

 _"Mari!"_

 _He was torn. Both were hanging off. Both were running out of time. Bridgette yelped as she slipped further down. Felix nearly let go of The yo-yo to grab Bridgette when Marinette cried out. He turned in time to see her change back into the Marinette he loved. The real one. She was still holding on tight to the yo-yo and looked up at him._

 _"You can only save one." Hawkmoth's voice said. He shook his head and looked between both girls. Bridgette slipped again as she changed back. Looking down he noticed Marinette look at Bridgette. It was a look he was familiar with._

 _"Tikki!" Both girls yelled. The red kwami weakly looked at both of them in shock._

 _"Bridgette? Marinette?! How..."_

 _Marinette looked up at Felix and sighed. She turned her attention back to Bridgette and grunted._

 _"Bridgette!" The girl turned to Marinette with wide eyes, confusion laced into her being. "You'll take care of this stupid cat won't you? For me?"_

 _"Marinette! What the hell are you thinking!" Felix hissed, trying to pull them both up but failing._

 _"Marinette no!" Tikki squealed in panic, looking as torn as Felix was between both girls. Bridgette looked shocked and even more confused._

 _"What-What do you think your doing?"_

 _"Don't even try Mari! I swear-" Felix threatened, feeling panic grip his chest as Marinette let one hand go. She smiled up at him, a tear falling down her cheek._

 _"Hey it's not goodbye." She whispered, speaking the words Bridgette did oh so long ago. "It's just...see you later."_

 _"Marinette, don't!"_

 _"See you Alley Cat." And she let go. Felix's eyes widened and he tried reaching before he heard Bridgette scream. She looked up just as her grip slipped._

 _"No!"_

* * *

Felix bolted up in his bed, panting, sweat lingering along his forehead. No, no it wasn't real. It wasn't real. Looking at the clock he saw it was five in the morning. Sighing, Felix stood and walked into his bathroom.

"Kit?" Plagg asked softly.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to take a shower." He hurriedly walked in and turned in the cold water before stripping and hopping in, wincing at the icy feeling. Felix rested his head along his arm, shaking his head. It was just a nightmare...just a nightmare...

Ending his shower, Felix started getting dressed and ready for school. Walking downstairs he grabbed an apple and his bag. Nathalie looked at him shocked and narrowed her eyes.

"Your up early."

"Couldn't sleep." He muttered, sneaking a piece of cheese for Plagg. He stood, taking a bite of the apple and walking towards the door.

"Is the gorilla outside?"

"Ready whenever you are." She responded, still looking uncertain.

"I want to go to school early." The ride to school was silent. He looked out the window, hating how he couldn't stop thinking about Marinette, giving up herself so Felix could be with Bridgette only for Bridgette to fall too. He shook his head as he pulled up. It was six and he had a bit more time before school started. Usually he would walk with Marinette, get dropped of and go to the bakery and make sure she wasn't late. She probably didn't want him there and he sighed, walking to the steps. A few people did come and approach him but he shut them out like usual and decided to walk to his class. Sitting in his normal seat next to Marinette he waited, anxious like a cat to see her and assure himself she is safe.

He heard her voice before he saw her. Marinette was talking quietly to Alya and they entered, actually on time. Their eyes met and she didn't blush like she usually did. That made his heart feel heavy. She looked away a second later and walked to the seat behind him, the seat she originally sat at. He could hear Alya questioning her and Marinette just smiled reassuringly.

"Alya really it's fine. I just wanted to sit with my best friend...is that ok?"

The lie was bad. It didn't sound convincing, even to him and he wished it was true. He could tell Alya didn't by it but she stayed silent. School was torture for the rest of the day. Marinette avoided him at all costs and whenever he got near, she wouldn't look him in the eye and would make an excuse to run away. That left one option and that was to see her as Chat Noir.

He ran up to the top of the bakery and peered in through her window. Marinette was in her room, pacing while picking at one of her designs. He opened the hatch and slid in, walking up behind her.

"Marinette." She jumped with a cute squeak that made his heart beat a bit harder, especially seeing her this close up after so long (so long yeah right, pull yourself together Felix). She blinked up at him in surprise before looking away and stepping back.

"What do you want Felix?"

"We need to talk."

"No we don't. What's there to talk about?" Marinette tries walking around him but Felix grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him, her shoulder against his chest and his nose in her hair.

"You know what."

Marinette pulled away and walked to her bed and huffed, sitting down. "Then talk."

"I'm sorry." Felix started.

"I know."

"No, I'm really sorry!" Felix growled. "I just...I didn't mean-"

"You miss her. I get it." Marinette sighed, running a hand over her face. Felix looked down at her and notice she had the defiant look in her face.

"Marinette, she was my partner for 3 years. Try to understand that! And I miss her ok? I do a lot! But that doesn't mean...Marinette I care about you. I care about you so much." Felix put up some of his defenses because when Marinette looked up at him he knew she was turning into a spitfire. But he wasn't prepared for what she said.

"But you love Bridgette." She spat out angrily. Felix's eyes flashed and he narrowed them at the petite girl in front of him.

"Of course I love her!" He hissed. "I love her so much. She was the first person I ever loved." When Marinette flinched he couldn't find it in himself to feel guilty. He was pissed. How dare she bring Bridgette up like that.

"Then I guess this conversation is over." Marinette whispered. Felix glared down at the girl and turned on his heel, walking to the window. He could hear Marinette following behind him and he stepped out.

"It must have been nice." She muttered in a softer tone. He didn't turn around. "Having your first love love you. I never understood what love was. I didn't know anything about it."

He turned as she chuckled humorlessly.

"I've never had a first love before." She looked up at him, teary blue eyes bittersweet with anger, hurt and hate.

"Until I met you." His eyes widened a bit but she just shook her head. "They said you were going to hurt me. I didn't believe them. I shouldn't have given you that chance."

"You love me?" Felix whispered, finally understanding all this crap she had been pulling and anger toward himself grow.

"I did. But don't worry." She nodded at him, biting her lip. "I know how to move on from a broken heart. Because in case you forgot Felix? I had a partner too. And I might not have loved him the way you did Bridgette but I miss him so much. Adrien was my best friend but I learned to move on and accept that he is _never_ coming back." Marinette paused, wiping her eyes. "Have a nice night Chat Noir." Marinette stepped back and closed the window. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she looked back at him and she closed the curtains.

Felix stood there, blinking at the window and if he strained he could hear her slowly falling apart...and it was his fault. She loved him and he pulls out all this Bridgette shit and oh god...Mari. He puts his hand on the window before signing and turning, running on home.

He remembered that. He remembered it was after Bridgette died. Plagg disappeared for a few months promising to come back. He grieved but didn't cry. Then he looked on the television one day and he saw Ladybug. A new Ladybug and a new Chat Noir and it seemed he was already head over heels for his Lady. The pain of remembering came back. It was two years later when that Chat Noir died. He took the place of his lady like a true knight. He protected her till the very end and died for it. A month later Felix re-inherited the cat kwami. He met the new ladybug and didn't know what to feel. She was sad and depressed but still worked hard. He had two years to get over Bridgette...she had one month. God, he was such an idiot.

* * *

He didn't see Marinette for three days. He even asked Alya who looked at him apprehensively.

"She has the stomach flu. She says she'll be better by tomorrow."

That would be Saturday where he would need an excuse to see her. He sighed and nodded at the girl in thanks.

"Did-Did you guys break up?" Alya asked quietly. Felix looked back at her and frowned.

"I don't know...I hope not."

Saturday came but he had a photo shoot for his father. It was in the park by the bakery and he kept looking at it longingly. He wanted to be with Marinette. He needed to be with her. He needed to apologize and tell her that he loves her. She probably won't believe him but he needed to try.

Screams distracted him from his musings. People were running and the screaming came louder. His blood ran cold and he raced toward an alley way, changing into Chat Noir. As he ran he felt lonely as Ladybug wasn't running next to him. Coming to the scene at the tower, a women stood, vines wrapped around her body as she cackled, destroying the fountain, everything in the area.

"I AM VENUS! MY VINES ARE SUPURE!" The lady yelled, vines flailing around her.

"Awe man! And I just finished gardening!" A voice from behind Felix grumbled. He turned and saw his lady standing there, an annoyed look on her face.

"M'lady." He muttered. She looked down at him before back at the akuma.

"Chat."

He nearly winced at her harsh tone. Looking over the city, destruction was afoot. The lady tore up the streets and created fires. One of the most dangerous akuma's they had ever faced. Ladybug glared at the akuma, twirling her yo-yo.

"Ready to kick some ass?"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Chat Noir smirked and took off, Ladybug following. Both had pent up anger, so why not take that out first? The akuma smirked at them and rolled her shoulders, firing vines toward them. Ladybug used her yo-yo to deflect them while Chat used his claws. He climbed up one of the vines and took a swipe for the akuma's face.

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled. He turned, just missing a row of thorns. "Look for the akumatized object!"

"On it M'lady!"

Chat ran along the rooftops, trying to get a higher view when he noticed the akuma was going toward the Eiffel Tower.

"Why is everything by the Eiffel Tower? Why couldnt these things happen in..oh i dont know, VEGAS?" Chat picked up his speed just as Ladybug landed another blow on the akuma. It squealed in pain and one of the vines swiped Ladybug off her feet. She grunted before jumping up quickly and wrapping her yo-yo around one of the vines and yelped as it carried her off.

"Ladybug!" Chat yelled.

"Hurry up!" She yelled. Chat growled in irritation and with a burst of speed, ran after the akuma. Ladybug climbed her way up the roots to the green thorny teenage girl. Her black eyes stared daggers at the spotted hero and tried thinking of a diversion. On the Effile Tower a group of tourists were watching from inside, taking photos. The akuma smirked and thrashed a long vine along it, cutting the Tower in half.

"No!" Ladybug screamed, getting Chats attention. Pushing himself he watched the tower fall and heard the screams of the people inside.

"LUCKY CHARM!"

Chat twirled around and stared as a life preserver appeared. It made sense. A horrible foreboding feeling curled into Felix's stomach as Ladybug turned to him.

"Chat, I need you to get me some vines from Venus."

"You got it." Chat took off toward the akuma, Ladybug following a distance away, tying the preserver to her yo-yo. Chat took a leaping jump and screamed,

"CATACLYSM!"

The ground beneath the akuma crumbled making her fall with a wail. Chat sliced her vines with his claws and handed them to his lady. She grabbed his arm and took them to the Effile Tower. The tower was bent and was breaking with ever second. Ladybug got them to the breaking point. A family was inside the falling part. They would die.

"Here! Hurry!" Ladybug yelled, tossing preserver, holding on tightly to the yo-yo string. The family climbed in and Marinette glanced at Chat, grabbing the vine, about to tie them when a flash came to the corner of her eye.

"Chat move!"

Felix only had a split second to feel the yo-yo string get moved tohis hand when he was tackled to the ground. Ladybug had shoved him to the ground as Venus threw sharp thorns at him with incredible speed. Unfortunately that meant,

"Ladybug!"

Blood. So much blood. Thorns went into her back. Blood splurged out of her mouth, and she was falling. Chat arched his back and grabbed the vine still gripped in Ladybugs hand. His panic spiked and knew it wasn't just his own. Plagg was scared for Tikki. Maybe even Marinette.

He was back at the scene. Except it was real. Again. The tower broke and now Chat held the family with one hand and Ladybugs life with the other. People were underneath watching. A loud screech made Chat look down. The falling tower crushed the akuma. Maybe he had time. He looked to Ladybug.

"Marinette!" He yelled. She weakly looked up at him and smiled. She held out her other hand. It was a bracelet. It was black with green vein like lines around it. The akumatized object. She started to slip and the family yelled as he nearly lost his grip. "Mari!"

"Its ok. I promise," her blue bell eyes weren't dull. They were still as bright as ever and full of love...love for him. "Everything will be ok,"

"I-I can't- not without- Mari, I don't,"

"Get the akuma," she whispered. Her transformation wore off and Marinette was hanging there. Blood was running down her chin and dripping on the high ground below. A loud creak came from under them and Chat winced, bunching his muscles tightly.

"Marinette-"

"It's not goodbye Felix...," she smiled brightly. The smile he fell in love with. "It's just see you later, remember?"

"Please don't-"

"See ya Kitty Kat," she let go. Marinette fell and Chat Noir screamed loudly. He screamed and screamed. Her body fell into the cloud of smoke and he quickly ripped the bracelet with his teeth. The black butterfly flew out and he felt the tears fall as he watched. Suddenly red lights, ladybugs, flew toward it and absorbed it. A white butterfly flew away. Chat quickly tracked the family down the tower and looked into the smoke. The the screams were heard. Familiar screams.

"NO! NO NO NO!"

 _Alya_.

Felix made his way through the crowd, still in his leather get up. Nino was holding Alya close to his chest as Alya sobbed, running her hands through a prone figures hair. The figure wasn't moving. Chat made his way to them. Nino looked at Chat with tears eyes while Alya openly cried harder, clutching tightly to her friends hand. Chat felt the world crush his shoulders, gravity failing him, and fell to his knees. Chats transformation fell and Felix was left staring into Marinettes _dull_ blue eyes. Blood was dried along her cheeks and chin and her stomach was spotted red.

Plagg rushed away from his chosen to Tikki, who was at Marinettes forehead, crying softly while nuzzling her hair. Plagg looked over the fallen heroes face and sighed, his own tears welling up.

"She was a good kit," he whispered, flying over her to close her eyes. Felix nodded in thanks and gathered Marinette in his arms. Her parents sobbed over his shoulder and Felix finally let the tears slip out.

"I never-" he paused, sucking in a deep breath. "I never got the chance too...that's a lie. I had a lot of chances. I had a million ways of telling you but I-I never did. I should have told you," Felix started to sob and tighten his grip on her, pulling Marinette to his chest. "Truth is, I was scared. I was scared because Bridgette was the only one...the only one who made me feel this way. But then you show up...you...you made me feel like I was living. Not alive just to be alive. You made it worth being Chat Noir. You made it worth being Felix Delacour! You made me fell like I could to anything, just as long as your by my side. You-You promised," Felix suddenly shouted, causing people to flinch. "You promised everything would be ok but it's not! YOUR GONE! WHY DID YOU LEAVE?! WHAT DID I DO? IM SORRY PLEASE COME BACK PLEASE MARINETTE I NEED YOU PLEASE!"

Tom put a hand on Felix's shoulder and Felix started to sob harder then before. He couldn't breath, he couldn't think. He just wanted her alive.

"Please Mari, come back. I-" He whispered softly, caressing her cheek. "I love you,"

It was silent. Everyone was mourning the lose of their hero, their friend, their daughter, their lover and their partner. Marinettes body stayed limp and Felix closed his eyes, kissing her forehead, tears falling onto the heroines cheek. One of Tikki's ladybugs came and settled on Marinettes cheek. Another came into her chest. More and more flew onto their fallen sister.

"Go away! Go away all of you!" Alya cried, weakly slapping them off Marinette. A few landed on the wounds and desolved inside them.

"Look," Nino whispered as the Ladybids started dissolving into the heroine. Felix reared back and stared at his partners helpers.

"Plagg what's-"

"Their using their magic," Tikki whispered, eyes wide. Suddenly a loud heaving sigh escaped Marinette and her eyes drowsily flew open. Blue bell eyes met Cool Grey and a sweet smile came onto Marinettes face.

"I love you too silly kitty,"

"Oh my god Mari," Felix crushed her tightly to him and she weakly hugged him back. He kept kissing the sides of her head before planting his lips on Marinette. "I love you. I love you so much Marinette. I'm sorry, I should have told you,"

"It's ok Felix. It's ok. I love you too!" Marinette smile at Alya who was sobbing in happiness now and happily accepted the crushing hug from her.

"DONT EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Marinette nodded and smiled reassuringly. Alya scrutinized her with teary eyes.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?!" She repeated making Marinette giggle and hug Nino who was quietly scolding her. Marinette was then scooped up by her father and received loving and affection from both parents. Felix watched until he felt a hug and an arm around his shoulder. Alya and Nino.

"Tikki what was that?" Felix asked. They all became quiet again and look curiously at the little God.

"The Miraculous Cure," Tikki said with teary eyes. She had a proud smile on her face and lifted her little arms. A flurry of Ladybugs erupted around d her and cleared the sky, making everything as it should. Marinette turned to Felix and smiled brightly. He stared at her and couldn't help but say it again.

"I love you,"

 **A/N: Done! I hope you liked this chapter! It's really sad but I hope o did the ending ok!**


End file.
